


Star Wars: Holding On To Hope

by BexSilverthorne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BexSilverthorne/pseuds/BexSilverthorne
Summary: Nineteen year old Princess Leia Organa is transported years into the past after an accident in hyperspace. Now she has to learn to survive in a new world that is still in its age of peace while coming to terms with the fact that she might never be able to return to her own time. Time Travel AU. Not a Fix-It. Character Deaths. No OCs.





	1. Falling Through

###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397790/chapters/30691818): Falling Through

**Year 0**

**The Tantive IV**

"Your Highness,” Captain Antilles said, placing a firm hand on Leia's shoulder. "You must get to the escape pod as quickly as possible!"

The ship rocked under the assault of blasterfire with such force that when Leia braced herself as best as she could, she was certain she could not withstand another blow. "I'm not just leaving you all here!"

"You have to!" Captain Antilles, otherwise calm in similar situations, urged her. "Your mission is more important than anything else."

She couldn't bear the thought of what would happen to those she would leave behind. Each time she closed her eyes, the images of Scarif exploding into a ball of flames, along with those brave souls who gave their lives with it, burned into her retinas.

"You're a good man, Raymus." Leia squeezed his hand. "May we meet again under less dire circumstances."

Leia ran, following the clunky R4 droid as it bumbled along the path leading down to the escape pods. The crew dashed back and forth along the hallways, paying her little mind, attending to the needs of the failing ship, and giving their all to buy her some time.

She wanted to scream at them to evacuate, to beg them to run, but she couldn't. 

No, she wouldn't. 

They were on the Tantive IV for the same reason that she was: giving everything to bring down the Empire and free the galaxy from tyranny. Asking them to flee would be an insult to their sacrifices. And yet, she didn't want to leave them and escape to safety while they were left behind to an unknown fate.

"Maybe there's another way." Leia breathed, running down to where R2D2 and C3PO were stationed.  _ I'll give Artoo the plans and have him find General Kenobi, then meet up him when I can _ , she thought.  _ If I can. _

"Attention!" Captain Antilles' voice came over the comm unit. "Prepare for a second jump to lightspeed."

She was near the pod held in the belly of the ship when she heard two of the crew arguing as they fiddled with the smoking commlink.

"We can't do that with a damaged reactor!" One of them cursed when the current arced and shocked his hand. "We need more time! If we make the jump now, it'll rip us in half!"

"There's another comms port in the next area. Get there and inform the captain we're too damaged for hyperspace!" The first told the other, handing him a tool pouch.

"Blast!" The second man stared at the datascreen in horror. "We're being pulled in by the Destroyer's tractor beam!"

_ What are we going to do? _ Leia thought with a groan, curling up against the cold hull of the ship.

Her mission, her goal — her entire purpose — was making sure that the delivery succeeded. So many had died on Scarif to get the plans to her and so many more would die if she couldn't get them to General Kenobi and turn the tide of the war. She couldn’t give up now.

A loud  _ ding! _ sounded through the ship, and the two men looked at each other, fear painting their faces.

Durasteel crunched and crumbled, the hull seeming to buckle in on itself. Light blurred blue and bright all around her, twisting, pulling, sucking all of the oxygen from her lungs.

As long as she lived, she'd never forget the world around her shook and shuddered, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an effort to ward off the strange sensation of her stomach being sucked into her throat as she began to fall into oblivion. 

There was no relief. Her body felt like it was being turned inside out, torn apart at the seams —  threatening to rip the skin from her bones. She tried to fight it, but the pain won.

And finally, she succumbed to the darkness.

Leia's mind groggily registered the fact that she was still alive. Yet, she still felt like she was falling. With outstretched arms - to soften the impact - Leia took in a large gulp of air, and then another. Eyes still closed, she wondered why she felt so warm. Why she was still spinning and dizzy. Nothing made sense.

Lurching upward, she thrust out her hands to find something to grab hold of, forcing her eyes open and then shutting them again when she was blinded by brilliant light. Leia couldn't help but let out a groan as she raised her hands to shield her face from the terrible onslaught.

Gasping and choking on the hot, dry air, she dropped her hands into the warm sand and buried them in it. A crazed laugh left her lips as the feeling of solid ground beneath her overwhelmed her senses.

_ We made it! _ Somehow, throughout everything that happened, they'd made it out alive.

Eyes still closed, she took in another deep breath and held it, trying to hear anything over the sound of her own thrumming heartbeat. 

There was nothing. Not even the wind. No voices. No footsteps. Just silence.

And then she opened her eyes.

Two suns beamed down on her, showing sand dunes as far as her eyes could see. Sand and canyons painted the landscape in a dull orange that seemed to never end. There was no escape pod. No downed ship. The crew wasn't stumbling about trying to aid survivors. She was alone.

_ Where am I? _ She thought to herself in a panic.  _ Where is everyone else? _

_ Tatooine. _ They must have gotten to their destination somehow. But why couldn't she remember it? She covered her eyes again, trying to stave off the growing ache in her head, and sat back down to stop the world from spinning.

The weight of the situation sunk down upon her as the pounding in her head grew more intense. She was no closer to completing her mission than she had been the day before. Only now, she was alone and lost on a planet she knew little about. With one last defeated sigh, she dug the heels of her boots in the hot sand.

And then she remembered: the Death Star plans. Frantically, she patted the front of her gown.

_ They were gone! _ All that effort and sacrifice, and she'd lost them.

Falling to her hands and knees, she began to dig through the warm sand, trying and find the one small thing she could hold on to. It was the hope of the Rebellion—their defining instrument to bring down the Empire. 

Her blistered fingers clutched the sand while angry tears dripped down her cheeks. With a huff of breath escaping her lungs, she stood up, stumbling as she kicked the ground and stared up at the sky, fighting the urge to scream. 

Hours later, a breeze pulled her from the depths of unconsciousness. 

The twin suns were setting in the distance leaving a fiery glow in the sky. 

The skin on her face felt hot and pulled tight. Her chapped lips and parched throat nagged at her relentlessly, the gnawing ache in her bones multiplying as she scrambled to her feet. The only thing Leia had going for her at the moment was that she was still in one piece. 

Something sparkled in the corner of her peripheral vision and she saw it there— the corner sticking up out of the sand. She lunged for it, hands shaking as she plucked it from its hiding spot and clutched it tightly to her chest.  _ All was not lost. Not yet.  _

Having the chip and being on Tatooine was a start. General Kenobi was living somewhere near here. She only needed to find him and get him back to Alderaan and her father.

A shrieking roar sounded from somewhere to her far left, and she jumped up, facing the direction of the noise.

A tall masked creature stood there, waving a long blaster rifle in the air and yelling something she couldn't understand, but she knew that it was nothing good. 

Her heart began to beat against her rib cage. There was nowhere to go. Keeping her focused on the creature, she backed away, until something far below caught her eye just on the edge of the sand dune.  _ A speeder bike! _

She spun around and darted towards it with all of the speed she could muster. 

She reached it, kicking the pedal. It failed to start. She growled in irritation, kicking the pedal once more. 

Suddenly, the thrusters kicked in, and the bike lurched forward, causing Leia to almost lose her grip while trying to reach the small blaster secured to her ankle. 

All around her creatures growled and wailed, blasterfire barely missing her.  Leia took a deep breath and tried to assess the situation.

"Get the plans and find General Kenobi," Leia muttered in exasperation. "It certainly sounded easier when you said it, father."

The canyon narrowed, and she grasped the handlebars tight as she dodged another rock jutting from the ground. And just as the sand dunes became visible beyond the two rocky walls, she spotted them—two more masked creatures.

They sat on a ledge, pointing their long blaster rifles at her. And before she could think, they began firing off shots.

Leia thrust the handlebars forward, sending her shooting out of the canyon at a neck breaking pace, while the creatures continued firing blaster bolts at her retreating form.

Before long, the orange heat wave blurred, showing a shiny glinting surface that suggested a home or spaceport. She pushed the speeder to its limit, knowing that she neither had the energy or daylight to spare. Her throat was parched with thirst, and her face stung from the coarse sand that blew in from the over the dunes. 

Leia had always prided herself on her knowledge of the history of the galaxy. It was a must have for a politician to know exactly where and when something happened, and it always made arguments interesting when the other party had no clue that she had more insight into their history than they did. 

Still, she had no knowledge of this planet or its inhabitants other than General Kenobi.

Leia's mind worked in circles to figure out where on Tatooine she was while the suns glowed red in the distance and the speeder came to a jerky stop. She shut off the speeder and attempted to dismount from the  bike, only to have her body crumple to the ground and and fall head first into the sand when her weakened and cramped legs gave out from under her. 

She rolled and tumbled down the embankment, unable to find the energy to do more than shield her face. And when she stopped, her stomach began to twist itself in knots, leaving her heaving and convulsing in the sand as it tried and failed to reject  _ something _ . But it’d been hours, maybe even days, since she’d had anything to eat or drink. There was nothing there but that nagging thirst that scraped down the back of her throat and buried into her very bones.

She lay there in the sand, parched and aching, until someone squeezed her shoulder. Slowly, she forced herself to open her grit filled eyes, and a gasp escaped her lips. A boy with blond hair was peering down at her, worry evident in his blue eyes. 

"You're safe," he said in a gentle tone. "Do you think you can sit up? You're badly burned."

Leia nodded and pushed herself up with blistered hands, grasping the offered canteen while trying to stave off the shaking in her limbs. Something about this child was achingly familiar, yet she knew they'd never crossed paths before.

"Where am I?" Leia rasped out and instantly winced at the scratchiness of her voice, but didn't dare waste any more of the precious water.

"Mos Espa." The child held out a hand to help her stand. "How did you end up all the way out here?"

"I was looking for a friend of my father's. He's supposed to be on this planet." She let her eyes wander to the expanse of desert that showed no other life forms. "What are you doing out here all alone?"

"Looking for parts for my podracer." The boy gave her an insulted look. "What's the man's name? I know just about everyone around here."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," Leia replied.

"Never heard of him,” the boy said, looking thoughtful. "I'm Anakin by the way. Anakin Skywalker. What's your name?"

For a moment, Leia wondered if she should lie. She didn’t know  _ who _ this boy could be loyal to. Yet, before long, she decided on the truth. "Leia."

The boy nodded in return. "Nice to meet you, Leia."

Leia stumbled, and the small boy grasped her arm with a firm grip that belied his size, looking up at her in concern. "We need to get you to mom. She'll help you. She's the best at healing people that are sick or hurt."

Leia nodded dizzily, trying to focus on her footing so she wouldn't fall and crush this odd little child. They walked for what felt like hours, her mind spinning, as they slowly trudged further and further towards a city built of domed homes that looked to be made out of the very sand they stood on.

"So who's your master?" the boy asked with a deep, unsettled tone in his voice.

"Master?" Leia stared at him in confusion as they walked into the town that easily blended in with the landscape.

"You're a slave too, right?" Anakin shrugged, head down and boots kicking at a few small rocks. "I mean, we're all slaves here."

"I have no master," Leia whispered in horror, taking another look around at the paltry stacked hovels and the tattered clothes the citizens wore to cover their weather beaten skin. "My ship had a hyperdrive malfunction, and my escape pod landed here."

Anakin gave her a dubious glance as though he didn't believe her. "Really?"

"Yes." Leia clutched her free hand tightly around the datachip as she struggled to remain upright.

"You're lookin' kinda pale, lady," Anakin said suddenly, pushing a button on one of the buildings with his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're home."

A tall dark haired woman rounded the corner, the smile falling from her face the moment she realized she had unannounced company. "Who's this, Anakin?"

"This is Leia, mom." Anakin pushed Leia further into the room. "I found her near the Jundland Wastes. She's been out there for days by the looks of her."

"Oh my." The woman glanced at her son with exasperation, something Leia could commiserate with after only knowing the boy for a few hours. "Let's look at you then."

Leia accepted her help gratefully, letting the taller woman guide her to a worn cot in the back of the room. "Thank you."

"It's no matter." The woman pulled a small basin filled with purple jelly like liquid closer and dipped a rag in it, applying the substance to Leia's face. "These burns will take some time to heal."

"Mmm." Leia groaned and leaned back, feeling the cool relief of the miracle goo ease the pain she'd been in. "Who're you?"

"Shmi." The woman's soft voice flowed around her as a hand pushed her back. "Rest now, child."

And she did. For the first time in weeks, Leia gave in to the bone weary exhaustion that had plagued her since before the battle of Kattada and simply slept.

It was the cold that woke her from her nightmares, a bone aching chill that set her teeth to chattering. 

Leia sat up, wrapping the threadbare blanket around her shoulders and looking around in confusion. The bleak darkness of the room made it even more difficult for her to get her bearings, and she stumbled trying to find something to lean on.

"You should lay back down,” the woman's voice sounded mere seconds before a soft blue light filtered into the room. "You've been delirious with fever for days."

_ Shmi _ , Leia suddenly remembered.  _ Her son found me. _

_ Days? _ But she'd only just fallen asleep.

"Do you feel well enough for a small meal?" Shmi gestured for her to sit at the small table. "I'm sorry about your clothes. I've washed your gown, but it's not quite dry yet. I put you in something of my own. And to be honest, having you wear that gown in a town like this would bring you a lot of unwanted attention."

Leia looked down to see that she was wearing clothes similar to the older woman. With a panicked thought, she reached for her leg, finding that her blaster was gone. 

Along with the datachip! 

Her hand went to her neck, and she let out a breath, finding her mother's diamond necklace still there.

"What have you done with my things?" she blurted out.

Shmi gave her a hard look. "I've put the blaster where Anakin couldn't find it. He'd likely take it apart and get himself hurt. And I doubt you'll need it here; we're a peaceful community."

The accusation in her tone left Leia wondering just what the woman thought of her. "And the flimsiplast chip?"

"Oh." Shmi reached into her sleeve and pulled out the small object. "Here you are. I didn't want it to get lost."

"Thank you," Leia breathed, clutching the chip to her chest.

"I must ask what your intentions are in Mos Espa." Shmi stood, walked to the counter, and began preparing a bowl of food.

Leia's jaw clenched shut, trying to think of a plausible lie that wouldn't put this woman and her son at risk if the Empire's soldiers came asking questions. "I just need to find transport home. I was on a diplomatic mission when the hyperdrive of my ship malfunctioned."

"Diplomatic mission," Shmi copied with suspicion, glancing at one of the top cabinets. "One that required weapons?"

"Travelling can be dangerous at times," Leia defended. "And I'm more than capable of defending myself."

"I see." Shmi set the bowl of steaming soup in front of her. "I'm sorry I don't have more to offer, but our rations are barely enough for Anakin and I."

Leia's heart fell. If the woman could be believed, she'd spent days caring for her, using up hard earned supplies, and Leia had woke with nothing but poor manners. She didn't have any credits on her, but there had to be something she could do.

"I'll find a way to repay you for your help and hospitality," Leia said as kindly as she could manage before taking a drink of the watered-down and near tasteless soup.

"It's no issue." Shmi smiled in a way that exacerbated the lines around her eyes. "I've long learned to set aside extra for when Anakin finds those in need."

A device on the table blinked and whirred, causing Leia to turned her attention to it. A datapad. "I haven't seen one of these models in years."

Shmi chuckled. "Ani found it in the garbage and patched it up. It still works well enough to give us the weather and news."

Leia pulled the device closer, pointing to the corner, where the numbers  _ 3243:5:7 _ blinked at her. "The date is off."

Shmi leaned forward and furrowed her brows. "No, it's right. Primeday the 7th."

Leia snorted and waved her hand in dismissal. "The year, I meant."

Shmi gave Leia a long look. "Are you feeling well?"

Her head was spinning and felt like it weighed more than a freighter. "A little dizzy, why?"

"It seemed as though you'd forgotten the year." Shmi quirked a grin at her.

Leia put her head down to rest on her arms. "It's 3277 by the Lothal Calendar. Your datapad is wrong."

"It's not wrong, Leia," Shmi's voice said, coming closer until Leia felt a cool hand on her forehead. "You seem to be delirious again."

Leia tried to push the haze from her mind. "I'm fine."

Shmi helped her stand and let Leia lean on her until she made it back to the cot. "Rest. I have to work all day tomorrow, but Anakin should be home around noon if you need anything."

Leia barely had the energy to mumble a reply before sleep dragged her back down.

Sunlight and noise woke Leia from her slumber sometime later. Sitting up, she realized that the ache in her joints had eased and her skin no longer felt like it was being pulled taught. She scratched at her arm where the rough material had embedded itself while she slept and looked around the room.

"Finally!" Anakin stood up and stomped towards Leia, grabbing her by the wrist. "I didn't think you were ever going to wake up!"

"Sorry?" Leia quirked a brow and let the boy lead her to the small kitchen.

"I went to the Jundland Waste again yesterday." Anakin looked around as though he was making sure they were alone. "Don't tell mom. She doesn't like me going that far. Anyway, I didn't find any sign of your ship, but I did find your speeder bike! It was a little banged up but it works alright."

Leia opened her mouth to tell him that the bike wasn't hers, but shut it with a snap. She could sell the bike. And although she hated to even think about it, her mother's necklace would bring a fair price. Between the two, it might get her enough funds to get off the cursed rock of Tatooine and back to her own planet. She just needed to find a buyer for both items.

"Do you know anyone who would buy it?" Leia stood and opened the top kitchen cabinet, pulling out her blaster and its holster.

"You're selling it?" Anakin looked up in dismay. "Why?"

"I need the money to get home,” she replied with excitement, strapping the holster to her calf.

Anakin looked down. "Watto might be interested. He's the one who owns mom and I. But if you go to him, don't tell him you're staying here. He owns the house too and doesn't like visitors on his property."

"I understand." Leia nodded, aware that her presence could cause them problems.

"Most of the junk dealers around here have the money to buy a speeder." Anakin looked towards the door with a forlorn expression. "You'd probably have better luck with the ones across town though."

Leia caught his underlying worry. He didn't want her sudden wealth to put his mother and himself at risk. She didn't want that either. Without Anakin and Shmi's kindness, she might have died out in the sand dunes and no one would have known. Not to mention that she'd promised to pay them back. Her word was everything, and there was no way she would go back on it.

"Will you take me to the most reasonable buyers?" Leia offered Anakin her arm.

His spirit seemed to lift somewhat, and he smiled. "Sure! I can show you around, too!"

Less than an hour later, Leia was walking out of a shop with her pockets full of money. The first buyer had barely given her half the going rate for the damaged speeder bike, but the wealthy Weequay in the next hut gave her more than a fair price for the diamond necklace. It hurt seeing him place the cherished necklace around his wife's neck. It was the first time she'd taken it off since her mother gave it to her on her sixteenth birthday.

Anakin exited the alley, where he was playing with a group of children his age, and ran up to her with a worried frown. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Leia dug her hands into her sleeves. "You hungry?"

"Starved!" Anakin exaggerated, his eyes scouring the various shops.

"Who has the best food around here?" Leia gave him a sly look.

"Jho's Cantina is right next to the Grand Arena." Anakin's eyes lit up with anticipation. "Watto makes me go there to pick up food for special occasions. It always smells so good!"

"Lead the way." Leia laughed.

The cantina was fairly busy for being between meal hours, and the noise in the place was raucous and loud as the patrons yelled and waved their hands at the holoscreens that occupied every bit of wall space the large restaurant had.

"They're betting on the podraces," Anakin whispered, watching the screen with awe etched on his young face. "One day I'm going to win it."

"Sure you will." Leia put a hand on his shoulder, guiding him to an empty booth in the corner.

A young Twi'lek girl strolled up, looking from Anakin to Leia with distaste. "What do you want?"

Leia was affronted at the girl's tone, but bit her tongue from saying something nasty. "Two of your best specials. And another to take with us once we've finished."

She looked at Anakin with an accusing stare. "For Watto?"

"No," Leia interjected. "For us."

"You'll have to pay up front." The girl smirked with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "We don't take credit, or let slaves work off their debts."

Leia pulled just enough gold coins out of her pocket. "The meal can be paid for, but the tip is still up for debate."

The girl's eyes widened and her lekku twitched as she nodded and backed away. "I'll have it right out."

Anakin's hands covered Leia's quickly, pushing them across the table. "You better hide that quick before somebody gets the idea to rob you."

"I only have enough for the one meal." Leia replied a little louder than necessary.

"This was a bad idea." Anakin groaned, crossing his arms and sitting back in the booth.

It struck her then, just how bad things were for the people on this world. They couldn't even eat a meal without being looked upon with suspicion and disdain. And if they did by chance have the money to pay for it, they also risked being robbed or killed for what little they did have.

"Think you'll be okay here for a minute?" Leia poked Anakin's shoulder. "I'm going to see if they'll get all three orders to go."

"Yeah." Anakin nodded, never taking his eyes off the screen.

Leia shook her head and followed the same path the waitress took to the back of the restaurant where a burly Ithorian was tending the bar and running the grill. "I ordered three specials, and I was hoping you could make them all to-go."

His eyes traveled from the top of her head to her feet and back again. "You got the money for it?"

Leia laid ten wupiupi on the counter. "Will this cover it?"

"Yes." The Ithorian swept the coins off the counter and into his dirty apron pocket in the blink of an eye. "Who owns you girl?"

Leia ground her teeth together for a second, but settled on trying out the story she'd come up with earlier. "An outworlder did. I won my freedom betting on the podraces and came here looking for transport."

"Stupid bet," the Ithorian laughed, "losing a girl like you."

Leia ignored the his tone and glanced back at the screen. "What kind of dating system do you use on this planet anyway? Every single date is wrong."

"Standard Lothal." The cantina owner flashed her an odd look. "Unless you're one of those that prefers that newfangled Synchronization junk?"

"No." Leia shook her head, grabbing the containers of food when the haughty Twi'lek shoved them at her. "Good day."

"Come back and see me if you find yourself in need of a job!" The Ithorian called out. "I could use someone who knows how to gamble."

Leia ignored the comment, following Anakin out of the Cantina and back out onto the bright and busy streets of Mos Espa. First thing in the morning, she planned to go further into the spaceport and find herself a pilot willing to take her to Alderaan. 

Leaving Tatooine without General Kenobi was a massive failure on her part, but she couldn't stand to stay on this backwards planet a moment longer. Not when all of her instincts were screaming at her to help these poor people. The war effort had to come first, and later, when peace was restored to the galaxy, she would find a way to end the slave trade once and for all and bring the slavers to justice.

Once back in the small hovel, Leia put the containers of food on the table and pushed one toward Anakin who seemed to bounce in place as the delicious smells wafted around him. "Go ahead and eat. I'm just going to get my things together."

"You're leaving?" Anakin stopped mid-reach and sat back down, his piercing blue eyes making her look away.

She picked up her white boots, grimacing in guilt when she realized that Shmi had cleaned those too. "I can't stay here any longer. It's too much of a risk to you and your mother. Plus, I need to get back to my own home."

"Oh," the young boy whispered.

It broke Leia's heart to be so blunt, but she couldn't afford to be delayed any longer. Any number of factors could have changed in the week she'd been gone. There was still a war to win, and she was obligated to be a part of it.

"Here," Anakin said. Leia turned to see him holding up a worn leather pack. "Use this."

She grasped the strap lightly, feeling shame roil in her stomach mimicking a wave of nausea. "Thanks, Anakin."

She placed her gown and boots in the bag, along with the large pouch of gold coins, and set them on the chair. Something clinked to the floor, and she bent down, picking up a small chunk of wood that had fallen out of a tiny hole in the bag.

"Is this yours?" Leia held it out to Anakin.

"It's just a piece of japor." He grabbed the piece and put it in his pocket. "I find it in the desert all the time."

Leia looked back up to the table. "I'm hungry, and you still haven't eaten yet. What do you say we dig into that food before we both wither away?"

"Okay." Anakin smiled and went back to the table.

Their meal was surprisingly delicious and filling, something Leia hadn't expected after a week of watery gruel. Anakin looked as though he'd never tasted anything so fine and was eating so slowly Leia feared it would be morning by the time he finished.

After sunset, Leia sat on a stool in Anakin's room, helping him put a protocol droid back together using random parts that clearly weren't made for it.

"You're pretty good at this." Anakin said, beaming as Leia got the droid's eye to light up.

"When I was your age I loved taking things apart." Leia laughed. "It used to get me into so much trouble."

The smile fell from Anakin's face. "Really?"

"Nothing overly harsh," she assured him. "Mostly I was told to put it back the way it was or I would lose playtime for a week. Hand me that fusing pen?"

The moment was interrupted when a commotion sounded outside the metal door. Anakin ran toward it, Leia on his heels with a hand out to stop him from running headfirst into danger. The door sprung open without a button being pressed, but Leia paid it little mind as she took in the scene beyond it. Numerous people were crowding around a makeshift gurney carrying two women. One of which was Shmi.

"Mom!" Anakin rushed forward, kneeling next to his mother.

Shmi lifted a shaking hand to touch his face. "I'm okay, Ani."

"What happened?" Leia turned her accusing gaze to the winged blue being who was hovering near the gurney.

"They were attacked by bandits, yeah." The Toydarian buzzed straight toward her. "And who are you, eh?"

Leia thought frantically for anything to say that would not get Shmi into trouble, but her mind went totally blank seeing the woman laying there broken and bleeding.

"Daughter," Shmi wheezed out, screwing her face up in pain. "She's my daughter, Watto."

The Toydarian looked at Leia from head to toe. "Didn't know you had another one, eh. Who owns her?"

"I won my freedom last month," Leia added, using the same story she had with the cantina owner.

"Get your mother inside!" Watto hissed at Anakin. "I need her at work tomorrow. You too!"

"She can't work!" Leia yelled, causing the dwindling crowd to gasp and back away. "She's hurt!"

"And who's going to take on her duties, eh?" His foul breath wafted over her. "You?"

"Yes." Leia let out a breath to reign in her temper. "I'll cover for her until she heals."

"Leia, no," Shmi whispered.

"Help me get her in, Ani." Leia pushed passed the Toydarian, holding back the urge to blast the off the horrible creature’s face.

With the help of a few neighbors, they were able to get Shmi inside and on the bed in her room. While she was not a healer, Leia knew enough to get by and set Anakin to work gathering the necessary items to clean and dress the wounds. Something had to be done to keep the worried child busy, as he looked capable of murder seeing his mother in such a state. Leia could feel the cold fury rolling off of him in waves that sent the hair on her neck standing on end.

Poor Shmi had lost consciousness while being moved, leaving Leia with little clue as to go about calming the boy. So she'd done what her own mother would have, and put him to work to give him something to distract himself until he calmed down. That, and Leia really didn't want him in the room as she examined the worst of Shmi's injuries.

Two hours later, Leia walked out of the room, sending a reassuring smile to Anakin who was sitting at the table and staring at the floor. "She's asleep, but you can sit by her if you want."

"Will she be okay?" Anakin whispered.

"Some bruised ribs and a broken arm," Leia replied, glossing over the details he didn't need to know. "She'll be just fine in a few weeks."

"Thank you!" Anakin rushed at her, his thin arms wrapping around her middle.

Leia patted his back, feeling uncomfortable about receiving thanks for simple, common decency. In the same sense, she felt humbled and mortified at what she'd done. She'd let her emotions and the heat of the moment take over, leaving her obligated to stay on this desolate planet for even longer than she'd wanted. The war waited for no one, but she couldn't just leave them. Feeling torn at what to do, Leia cleaned up the kitchen and settled in for a long night, hoping things would be better when she woke.

She shook her head as she laid down and stared up at the ceiling. By the stars, the inhabitants of Tatooine couldn't even get the date right!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Main Character Ages; Leia 19, Shmi 37, Anakin 7.
> 
> Special thanks to Bee theaberrantwritergirl for being the an awesome Beta. Please check out her Star Wars Reylo story The Rebirth of an Order.


	2. Uninvited

The following days melded into weeks and before Leia knew it she’d been on Tatooine for almost a month. Shmi was healing nicely, but still had trouble finishing the work repairing the machinery Watto needed. This was a simple enough task for Leia, who loved tinkering with things, and it gave her something to do other than nag the older woman to rest.

 

Watto became a thorn in her backside after the second week, demanding that she either work for him to earn her right to stay in the hovel, or find a job elsewhere and pay him monthly. It wasn’t an easy feet to get him to agree on a price, but in the end, they both settled on an amount they could live with. Not wanting to take the funds out of what she’d gained from selling the bike and her mother’s necklace, Leia took Jho, the cantina owner, up on his offer.

 

Working at the cantina had both its perks and its setbacks. Her wages were more than fair and the Ithorian quickly put her skills in negotiation and management to use when dealing with both inebriated patrons and disgruntled employees. It also gave her an easy way to look for General Kenobi. Her search for the revered war leader never ended. Each time she traveled out of Mos Espa, or someone new appeared in the bar, she would question them about the man who was destined to become the last hope of the war effort. Unfortunately, no one had even heard his name before, meaning that she was either on the wrong side of Tatooine, or General Kenobi was no longer there.

 

The night before Shmi was set to return to work, the cantina was bustling with patrons for the dinner meal and Leia was bringing another round of drinks to a new group of people when she overheard the man mention a shipment he would be delivering to the Alderaan sector. This was her chance! The timing was almost too perfect. Her debt to the Skywalkers was more than paid, and she could get back to where she was supposed to be.

 

“There’s not enough profit with this next shipment to go that far.” The Locan woman adjusted her sleeve to show off her hulking biceps. “We’ll have to stop in Corellia and pick up another crate for…”

 

“Would you accept a passenger to Alderaan?” Leia interrupted, setting their drinks on the table.

 

The muscular blue woman cut her gaze at Leia. “We don’t take slaves.”

 

“I’m not a slave.” Leia repeated for the hundredth time that month. “And I have enough gold to pay my way.”

 

The Locan sized her up, smirking at the desperate look in Leia’s eyes. “You get lost, little girl?”

 

“How I came to be here is none of your concern,” Leia put her chin up in defiance.

 

“You have payment now?” The gruff pilot demanded, leaning across the table in a threatening manner.

 

“You’ll get your payment when I’m onboard and not a second sooner.” Leia glared at him.

 

“Good.” The pilot leaned back. “Three days from now. Be at port seven by sunrise or we leave without you.”

 

“Can you at least tell me when we’ll get to a system that uses the correct dating system?” Leia breathed out in exasperation. “It’s completely backwards and it’s throwing me off in trying to calculate how long I’ve been here.”

 

The man looked down at his datapad. “I see no problems with it.”

 

“It’s the year 3277”- Leia waved her hand -”yet every datapad and holoscreen here is showing 3243.”

 

The pilot’s eyes narrowed as he backed away. “Look lady, I don’t want no trouble, and I sure don’t want no crazy person on my ship.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Leia stood up in confusion.

 

The man backed away further. “No matter where you travel in the galaxy, the date don’t change. It’s the same here as it was on Coruscant, that’s what my datapad goes by. _You’re_ the one that’s malfunctioning.”

 

The Locan woman stepped towards Leia in a menacing manner. “You crazy?”

 

“No. No. I’m sorry.” Leia breathed out, struggling to remain calm. “Drinks are on me tonight.”

 

Turning around and hurrying back to the bar, Leia forced herself to let go of the confusion she felt and focus instead at the matter at hand. The date was wrong. It had to be! It just wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be possible.

* * *

  


“You can’t leave!” Anakin pleaded with her after she got home that night. “You promised we’d finish the podracer!”

 

“I’m sorry, Ani,” Leia tried to comfort him but he backed away. “There are people counting on me to finish an important task. I can’t just stay here indefinitely.”

 

“She’s right.” Shmi walked into the room, looking a little sore, but near completely healed. “You’ll always be welcome here, Leia. If there is anything we can do to help you get ready for your trip, just let us know.”

 

“Thank you.” Leia breathed, reaching forward to clasp Shmi’s hand. “Your kindness will not be forgotten. As soon as can I speak to my father, I promise I will find a way to-”

 

Shmi held up a hand to silence her. “Don’t make promises, Leia. Just focus on yourself. Anakin and I will be just fine.”

 

Thoroughly rebuked, Leia went back to the upper level of the hovel and into the room she called her own. It was small and sparse, with only a small workbench and a bed, but she’d come to love it there.Looking down at her hands, Leia sat heavily on her bed, and let it sink in just how close she was to going home. _This is a good thing._ She told herself. But why did it feel so wrong?

 

“Hey,” Anakin knocked on the doorframe, head down and one hand hidden behind his back.

 

Leia scooted over and patted the bed, inviting him to sit down next to her. She would miss him the most. While Shmi was kind and welcoming, the older woman kept her distance and her guard up. Anakin, on the other hand, felt like the little brother she’d always wanted. His unfailing good heart and eternal optimism always seemed to brighten her mood and put things into perspective when she was feeling particularly low. After all, what right did she have to complain when the slaves on Tatooine were starving or worse? Resolute in her plan, Leia knew she wouldn’t stop until she found a way to free both him and his mother. And if possible, end the slave trade once and for all.

 

“Here.” Anakin handed over a parcel wrapped in rough spun fabric. “I’ve been fixing them up while you were at work.”

 

Leia unwrapped it carefully, letting the fabric drape over her lap until two identical datapads were revealed. Both were pieced together and the screens were cracked, but looked to be fully operational.

 

“They’re newer models.” Anakin told her, a little bit of excitement creeping back into his voice. “I was hoping we could use them to talk back and forth while we were at work, but well- now it seems like we might have a better use for them.”

 

Leia pulled Anakin into a hug, trying not to let him see her tears. “They’re wonderful, Ani.”

 

He pulled away with a grin. “Look! Yours even has a link to the HoloNet! I figured you’d like that because you’re always asking _so_ many questions.”

 

Leia quirked a brow at his tone, but looked down at the blue screen with newfound awe. She’d spent the last month interrogating anyone willing to listen for news, and Anakin just handed over the best resource she could ever want.

 

“I have the early shift tomorrow.” Leia handed Anakin his datapad. “How about we get back to work on the podracer when I get home?”

 

“Sure!” Anakin whooped, running back downstairs. “Night, Leia!”

 

“Goodnight, Anakin!” Leia called back, shaking her head as she held her new datapad.

 

It powered on and Leia waited on tenterhooks as it established a like to the HoloNet. The date blinked at her mockingly, but she paid it little mind as she typed in her first search. Their names were at the top of the list and the headline in bold made her heart lurch into her throat.

 

**_A Royal Engagement!_ **

 

**_Queen Breha Antilles accepts Senator Organa’s proposal!_ **

 

Leia double and triple checked the dates, her heart hammering against her chest as the answers were not the ones she was looking for. Chancellor Valorum was leading the Senate, there was no sign in any of her searches that mentioned anything about the Emperor or the war. It took her hours to comb through news headlines and reports to really let it sink in. True to the words of those she’d questioned, the Galactic Empire didn’t exist! And her parents weren’t even married yet!

 

Disbelief gave way to tense realization as her next search only amplified her feeling of hopelessness. She’d read stories as a child of people being either frozen in time or travelling forward in time by some odd occurrence, but never once had she read about someone travelling _back_ in time. The HoloNet gave her no helpful information, only a small excerpt that looked to be written by a fool, stating that the consequences of altering the space-time continuum could not only cause far reaching negative effects, but could cause a reaction that would wipe out the entire galaxy. _That’s ridiculous!_ Leia snorted into her hand.

 

Leia choked down the hysteria that threatened to overwhelm her and turned the screen off just in time for the door to open.

 

Anakin stood on the other side, concern evident on his sleepy face. “Did you have another nightmare? You felt scared.”

 

Leia would never stop being unnerved by the way the young boy could sense the emotions of those around him. It made her strive to keep a better check on herself, so as to not burden him with the lingering hopelessness that she felt. He was too young and too good for that.

 

“No.” Leia shook her head, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and guiding him back down to his own room. “Just a little nervous about the trip home.”

 

“You won’t forget us, will you?” Anakin asked, his blue eyes boring into hers.

 

She ruffled his hair playfully, trying to ease the worry he felt. “I could never forget you, Ani.”

 

“Maybe when you get to Alderaan you can find that guy you were looking for.” Anakin suggested. “What was his name again? Ben something”

 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Leia gave him a nudge toward his bed. “You just go back to sleep.”

 

 _None of it matters now._ She thought as she tucked him in. Her mission, her entire purpose for being on Tatooine no longer existed.

 

Lost in thought, Leia went back to her room and laid down, staring up at the ceiling in an effort to block out her own morose thoughts and instead, focus on the good. She was still alive, that was a start. Although it made her wonder about the crew of the Tantive IV. Were they lost in time or space? We’re they safe? With no way to know, and a long day ahead of her, Leia closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

  


Three days later, Leia left the hovel on Slave Quarters row. The suns hadn’t risen yet, and the lingering darkness seemed to mimic her dour mood. Leaving Shmi and Anakin without a word hadn’t been part of her plan, but she couldn’t bear to say goodbye. Never in all of her life had she acted so cowardly, but it broke her heart to think of leaving them behind, knowing that she may never see them again. It was easier to leave with the memory of their smiling faces as they worked on dinner together the night before, and how excited Anakin had been when she’d presented him with the gift of parts for his podracer.

 

Loading dock seven came into view and Leia pulled the hood of her cloak up to cover her head, darting behind a pillar as she heard the loud raucous laughter of the muscular woman. They were loading the ship with small crates that had an oddly familiar shape. _Where have I seen those?_ She wondered.

 

“Thirty more crates of Death Sticks for Coruscant, coming right up!” The Locan hollered to the tall Rodian. “One more haul like this and we’ll be rich!”

 

The Rodian smirked. “We’ll be rich once we start smuggling spice to these outer rim scum!”

 

Leia clenched her jaw in disgust, the hand on her blaster was shaking in an effort not to use it. She stood there until the sky began to lighten and the vessel’s crew were milling about with nothing left to do. Her feet refused to move, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself that leaving was the right thing to do, she just couldn’t. What would she be going back for? Alderaan was no longer her home. What would she tell them? Her parents were not the same people that adopted her and raised her as their own. It’s not like anyone would believe her story. Even to her own mind it was unfathomable. So what was the point of it all?

 

The transport to Alderaan left without her. Leia stood staring at the empty hangar bay for almost an hour before walking back home in a daze. By some odd happenstance, fate had put her on this desolate planet. She didn’t know why, or even if there was a reason, but leaving was no longer an option. Not yet.

  


Two years passed in the blink of an eye while Leia simply bided her time by helping Shmi with her duties, working on C3PO with Anakin, and working at the Cantina for Jho. She settled into a routine on the desolate planet, one that wasn’t comfortable or easy, but it gave her a purpose in a world where she no longer had one.

 

“It’s slow today.” Jho, her burly Ithorian boss, looked around the empty cantina. “Take these extra meals back to that family of yours and come back tomorrow.”

 

 _An afternoon off?_ Leia thought in shock. “Any chance you can throw a portion of glowfish eggs in there too? You can take it out of my wages.”

 

Jho snarled at her. “Don’t know why you pander to that idiotic Toydarian. He ain’t worth poodoo!”

 

“He owns my family.” Leia sighed, taking the container from Jho’s hand. “Best to stay on his good side.”

 

“Hmph.” Jho shook his head, then pinned her with a stare. “You be here early tomorrow, girl. We’ve got Boonta’s Eve to prepare for and the shipments are all showing up at first light.”

 

“I’ll be here.” Leia laughed, walking out of the cantina with her head held high. “Stars know you wouldn’t get by without me.”

 

Jho’s hearty chuckle echoed throughout the bar as she left. There was something in the air that day that put a spring in her step. Something was coming. Something big. Leia just didn’t know what it could be. She clutched at the datachip in her pocket with her free hand, letting it comfort her in the way her mother’s necklace no longer could. Maybe this was the day she would get sucked back to her own time! If so, she wanted to do something special for the Skywalkers. Something to show them just how much they meant to her.

 

Using her foot, Leia shuffled around to kick open the door to Watto’s shop. “Ani, I’ve brought lunch!”

 

“Doesn’t she look like an angel, Leia?” Anakin said in a dreamy tone staring at an uncomfortable looking peasant girl.

 

Leia made a noncommittal noise as she set the stacks of flimsi containers on the counter. “Here. Bantha steak soup. Jho made it just for you.”

 

“My favorite!” Anakin whooped in glee, then counted the large containers. “Is there enough for mom?”

 

“Of course!” Leia laughed and ruffled his shaggy hair.

 

Anakin jumped off the counter looking slightly harassed. “Leia, this is…”

 

“Padmé,” the girl answered, standing straighter.

 

“Padmé,” Anakin smiled as he said the name. “This is my sister Leia.”

 

The Gungan sniffing around the counter caught Leia’s attention before she could reply. The cold look she gave him made him back away from the food. Unlike Anakin, Leia had no desire to spend her hard earned money on feeding complete strangers. Especially not ones she’d never seen before.

 

A tall man in brown robes hurried into the shop, seeming more than a little put out as he waved to the girl and the Gungan. “We're leaving.”

 

The Gungan followed at once, but the girl hesitated, giving Anakin an apologetic look. “I'm glad I met you,...”

 

“Anakin.” He replied at once. “Anakin Skywalker.”

 

“Goodbye, Anakin.” She nodded then turned around.

“I'm glad I met you too.” Anakin whispered and put his head down.

 

Leia thought it was cute that Anakin had his first crush. Not wanting to spoil his moment, she began cleaning up the mess of droid parts scattered across the countertop.

 

“Glowfish eggs, eh!” Watto buzzed into the room, his nose twitching at the smell of food. “Jho still trying to bribe me, yeah?”

 

“No,” Leia all but hissed. “ _I_ bought them.”

 

“Answer’s still the same, girl.” Watto grabbed the container with greed in his eyes. “It’s gonna take a lot more than this to make me sell you your family, yeah.”

 

Leia took in a deep breath to calm herself. “It won’t stop me from trying.”

 

“You want the rest of the day off, eh?” Watto looked at Anakin.

 

“Yeah!” Anakin all but yelled.

 

“Get the back locked up. Bad weather coming in.” Watto waved a hand as he began to dig into his food with dirty fingers, glancing up at Leia with a sly look. “Tell Jho he still owes me another case of booze, yeah?”

 

“I’ll tell him.” Leia replied through gritted teeth as she grabbed the other containers from the counter and handed them to Anakin.

 

If she knew for a fact that it wouldn’t cause any fallout for Shmi and Ani, she’d love nothing more than to knock some sense into the irritating blue creature.

 

It didn’t take the two of them long to lock down the shop and get the more expensive mechanical items properly stored for the incoming sandstorm. Anakin was filthy by the end of it though. He seemed to attract the very sand itself.

 

“You go on home and get cleaned up.” Leia brushed the dirt from Anakin’s cheek. “Take the food with you and tell your mom I’ll be there as soon as I finish the shopping.”

 

“Can’t I come with you?” Anakin asked with a pleading tone.

 

Leia considered it, but knew she would have to explain where she got the extra money. Working at the bar barely paid what Watto required for her to live with Anakin and Shmi. In truth she’d been using the money she’d garnered from selling her mother’s necklace to buy food and knew Anakin and Shmi would not accept what she bought if they found that out.

 

“You want all of that food to ruin in this heat?” Leia gave Anakin a look.

 

“Okay.” He sighed, picking up the containers. “See you in a bit!”

 

Leia laughed as he darted into the street balancing the food on one hand. After locking the back gate to Watto’s shop and heading to the other side of town - where the best produce and meat products were sold- she finally made her way back home, arms laden with her purchases.

 

The wind had picked up by the time she got back to Slave Quarters Row. It was so bad that she had to wrap her scarf around her face to keep from inhaling the sand and dust that swirled around her. Leia hit the button for the door with her elbow while trying to keep both bags of food securely closed. It wasn’t an easy task with her face half covered and her eyes irritated by the dust.

 

“You’re home,” Shmi greeted her.

 

Leia shut the door back and unwrapped her scarf, turning around with a greeting on her lips only to be stopped by the sight in front of her. Anakin and the peasant girl from the shop were in his room with C3PO. The tall robed man was standing in the corner of the kitchen talking quietly into a comlink, and that Gungan was eyeballing the bags of fruit she’d just bought.

 

Of course Anakin had brought in the outlander strays. He was always going out of his way to take care of the less fortunate. It never made much sense to Leia, given the fact that he was a slave and had little to give, but she never wanted to discourage the young boy’s kind heart. After all, it’s what saved her life. Still though, Leia didn’t ever want to see that kindness manipulated by anyone.

 

“I wasn’t aware we were having company.” Leia pulled the bags away from the curious Gungan and moved into the kitchen, Shmi following not far behind.

 

“They would have been stranded in the storm.” Shmi’s lips quirked in amusement. “You know Anakin wouldn’t let that happen.”

 

 _Oh, Anakin._ She thought. _Would he ever learn that strangers weren’t always to be trusted?_

 

Leia set to work, making a far larger meal than she’d originally intended. In truth, the task gave her something mundane to focus on as she eavesdropped on the multiple conversations in the room. That was until she heard metal wheels rolling across the packed dirt floor. She glanced to the side and froze in shock, seeing the little silver and blue domed R2 unit that came bumbling into the kitchen.

 

“Artoo?” Leia whispered.

 

The droid bobbed from side to side in obvious excitement.

 

Leia struggled for words, fighting back tears at the sight of something familiar from her previous life. Thinking back, she couldn’t remember a time when Artoo wasn’t with her. He’d always been a part of her life, and truth be told, partner in crime. What was he doing here with these strange off worlders?

 

The smell of smoke ruined the reunion with her old friend and Leia hissed as she put out the fire she’d started in the thermal unit, burning her hand in the process. With a sigh, she placed another batch of dough on the burner and waited for the bread to bake.

 

Artoo beeped in sadness, rocking from side to side, but stopped when Leia placed her uninjured hand on his domed head, holding up her reddened palm. “It’s okay, Artoo. See, it’s just a small burn.”

 

In truth, the flesh felt like it was scorched, and Leia struggled to both keep an eye on the rapidly baking bread while trying to reach the uppermost cabinet where Shmi hid the medpac.

 

“Let me help.” The tall man stepped up, reaching into the cabinet. “How bad is the burn?”

 

Hanging from the man’s utility belt was a laser sword that Leia had only seen in the old archives. It wasn’t a popular weapon in her time for its significance alone. The only person she’d ever seen with one was Darth Vader, during her time serving on the Imperial Senate. Leia shuddered in disgust just thinking of the masked menace. Who was this man, and what was he doing with a lightsaber?

 

“It’s nothing.” Leia lied, holding her hand protectively out of view. “Who are you anyway?”

 

“Qui-Gon Jinn,” he answered. “Your brother invited us to stay and ride out the storm.”

 

“Hmph.” Leia muttered, grimacing as her palm throbbed in pain. “I’m Leia.”

 

Qui-Gon opened the medpac and pulled out a bacta bandage, holding it out to her like a peace offering. “Do you mind?”

 

Leia looked away, using her good hand to put another lump of dough in the pan while Qui-Gon bandaged her up. “Dinner will be ready in a minute or two.”

 

“We thank you.” Qui-Gon nodded his head and went back to help Shmi set the table.

 

Leia sat down a few minutes later admiring the meal she’d presented. The soup alone would feed the six of them and she had a large basket of bread and a fruit pie to go with it. The storm still raged outside the thick walls, creating a whistling sound that began to grate on her already frayed nerves. With any hope, it would end soon and she could get these strange people out of the house and back on their way. Where that was, she truly didn’t care, just as long as they weren’t there.

 

“Wizard!” Anakin bounced into the room with Padmé not far behind. “You made your special bread!”

 

“Took you long enough to notice.” Leia sent him a grin as he reached for the flatbread.

 

“This really looks quite wonderful.” The young girl looked quite surprised, as though she had expected to eat sludge.

 

Leia nodded, doing her best to remain aloof and diplomatic. “Well, everyone dig in before it gets cold.”

 

The meal was eaten in comfortable silence, with only the sounds of people enjoying the food to offset the eeriness of the storm outside.

 

“So how did you end up on Tatooine?” Shmi asked, setting down her cup.

 

“Our ship was damaged.” Padmé interjected. “The junk dealer Watto has the part we need, but he won’t accept our credits.”

 

“You need gold.” Leia told them easily. “It’s the preferred currency here in the outer rim.”

 

“Do you know of anyone that will exchange credits for gold?” Qui-Gon asked.

 

“No.” Leia shook her head, looking to Shmi for confirmation. “Even mentioning it could get you mugged, or worse. It’d be best to let the junk dealers believe you have little of value. At best, you might find a starpilot travelling to one of the core worlds who might be willing to trade them out for you.”

 

“Or you could bet on the Podraces!” Anakin suggested.

 

“Ani!” Shmi hissed in reprimand.

 

“Come on, mom!” Anakin defended. “They could make all the gold they need! And mister Qui-Gon is a Jedi, he could probably rig the whole thing!”

 

Leia’s gaze whipped to the aforementioned man, studying his expression.

 

“What gave me away?” Qui-Gon seemed more amused than put out by Anakin’s assumption that he’d cheat on a bet.

 

“Your lightsaber,” Anakin rolled his eyes as though it was obvious. “Only Jedi Knights carry them.”

 

Leia froze in her seat, wondering if she could reach her blaster before this supposed Jedi could activate his blade. While she knew that they were peacekeepers, she had no evidence that this man was truly a Jedi and hadn’t just killed one and stolen his weapon.

 

As though he sensed her worry, Qui-Gon shot Leia a reassuring smile before turning back to Anakin. “Tell me more about these Podraces.”

 

Leia couldn’t help but grin as Anakin began to animatedly talk about his favorite pastime.

 

“Leia helped me build a Podracer!” Anakin blurted out, ignoring her accusing stare. “You can see it once the storms over. I’m hoping to enter it in the Boonta Eve.”

 

“No.” Shmi shook her head. “We discussed this Anakin.”

 

“But they could use the prize money, mom!” Anakin argued. “It’ll be more than enough to buy the parts for their ship.”

 

“Watto would never-” Leia started to say, but was interrupted by Anakin.

 

“He doesn’t have to know we built it!” Anakin retorted. “It could be Mister Qui-Gon’s.”

 

Leia stayed out of the argument. No matter how she felt about it, it wasn’t her place to tell Anakin what to do. It didn’t help that the conversation escalated simply from Qui-Gon entering the pod, to Anakin being the one to pilot it. And despite her reservations, Leia had little doubt that Anakin could actually win it. He was more than capable. In fact, she’d never met a more natural pilot. She just didn’t want to see him get hurt.

 

“I’ll pilot it.” Leia put in.

 

Everyone turned to her in surprise, but it was Anakin that spoke. “Uh, you’re a fair pilot, Leia, but a Podrace is a lot different than flying around in the open desert.”

 

“I could do it.” Leia replied, thoroughly offended. “I’d rather be the one to race.”

 

“We don’t need to just race.” Anakin shook his head. “We need to _win_!”

 

“You don’t think I could win?” Leia pinned Anakin with a glare.

 

Anakin bit his lip and shook his head. “No. Sorry, Leia.”

 

Much later that night, when everyone was asleep, Leia crept across the hall to where the little R2 unit was charging. What she was about to do was reckless in the extreme, but it was her last chance to complete at least part of her mission.

 

“Artoo?” Leia whispered, watching as the lights blinked rapidly. “I need your help.”

 

R2 beeped softly, rolling closer toward her.

 

“I’m going to give you something that could change the fate of the galaxy.” Leia held out the datachip. “Never speak of it. Never let go of it. When the time is right - and I’m trusting you to figure out when that is - I want you to find General Obi-Wan Kenobi and give him this datachip. He’ll know what to do with it.”

 

Artoo let out a low whirring whistle.

 

“You have to find him Artoo.” Leia placed the datachip in the chestplate compartment that R2 opened for her. “He’s my only hope.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days were spent endlessly working on the pod. Leia was doing everything in her power to make sure that it would have absolutely no malfunctions whatsoever, giving Anakin the best chance he could have. At one point she almost offered her entire savings to Qui-Gon in hopes that it would get Anakin out of the race, but quickly realized that she didn’t have the funds to cover the extreme price of the part they needed. All the while, she kept her distance from the Jedi. He didn’t give her a bad feeling, in fact all of her instincts were screaming at her to trust him and his companions, but Leia just couldn’t bring herself to do so. Not when they’d just popped in from nowhere and were putting her family at risk.

 

Even Padmé grated on Leia’s nerves with her incessant questioning and her inability to believe that slaves still existed. Seriously, had she been living under a rock? Not to mention the way the girl was constantly referring to the queen she was a handmaiden for. Leia seriously wished Anakin would stop being so fascinated by her. Padmé wasn’t anyone special.

  


The morning of the race Leia walked with Anakin and the others to the entrance of the Grand Arena, pulling him into a hug before he could go any further. “You stay focused and stay calm, Ani. You can do this.”

 

“You’re not coming?” He looked up at her in disappointment.

 

“Jho needs me at the bar.” Leia looked away. “I’ll be watching every second. I promise.”

 

“Okay.” Anakin nodded easily.

 

“I’ll be be bringing you a big cup of Pallie juice for after your victory lap.” Leia promised. “You just be careful out there.”

 

“I will!” Anakin hollered, taking Padmé’s hand and dragging her to the starting pits.

 

Leia watched them go with trepidation. In truth, Jho had offered her the day off, but there was no way she could stomach watching the race from that close. She had all the confidence in the galaxies for Anakin’s skill, but what worried her was how cutthroat and vicious the other pilots could be. There had been more than ten deaths in the past few months alone thanks to Sebulba and ilk like him. To imagine the boy she’d claimed as a little brother go against them in one of the most dangerous sports in the galaxy was nerve wracking.

 

“Here.” Jho put a shot of Corellian rum on the bartop the second she walked in the door. “Take a seat. It’s about to start.”

 

Leia looked around and saw that it was dead empty in the cantina as everyone was likely in the stands of the Grand Arena. Without hesitating she downed the shot and slammed the glass back on the bar, pushing it to Jho for a refill.

 

“I don’t know if I can watch this.” Leia put her head in her hands as the announcers began calling out the names of the pilots.

 

“You can and you will.” Jho patted her head in a gentle manner. “Little Anakin will be just fine. He’s a tough child.”

 

Anakin’s name was announced and Leia downed another shot of the harsh liquid. Eyes glued to the holoscreen, Leia watched as Anakin shot out from the starting line like a rocket, clearly leading the pack. It was an intense race all the way through, and she near broke Jho’s hand from gripping it so tightly when Anakin and Sebulba were facing off in the final lap.

 

“He’s got this.” Jho nodded in amazement. “I can’t believe it!”

 

Leia jumped up, ecstatic as she watched him cross the finish line. “I’ve gotta go.”

 

“Give Ani my congratulations!” Jho called out as Leia raced out of the bar and into the empty streets.

 

She reached the main hangar just as Anakin was being carried in on the shoulders of the excited crowd. She brushed passed the droids and well-wishers alike, holding her arms out to him.

 

Anakin jumped into her hug. “I told you I could do it!”

 

“I didn’t doubt you for a second.” Leia let him down and ruffled his hair. “You were magnificent out there!”

 

The walk home was spent with Anakin loudly retelling the race step by step, right up until they reached the door to the hovel.

 

“Watto has the parts ready and waiting for us at the gates.” Qui-Gon looked to Padmé and Jar Jar. “It’s time for us to go. You two go on ahead and I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

 

Padmé stepped up to Anakin and kissed his cheek. “Thank you for all you’ve done for us, Anakin.”

 

Anakin was stunned into shock by the looks of him and did nothing more than stare as the girl walked away, following the Gungan to the city gates.

 

Leia put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. “Come on, Ani. Let’s get inside.”

 

Shmi and Qui-Gon were in the middle of a tense discussion when the door opened. Leia’s hand on Anakin’s shoulder tightened, stopping him from going further into the room.

 

“Anakin,” Shmi stepped toward her son with tears in her eyes. “You’re free.”

 

“Free?” Anakin repeated, looking at his mother in confusion. “How?”

 

“I made a bet with Watto.” Qui-Gon answered. “One I’m sure he deeply regrets.”

 

“I’m free.” Anakin breathed. “But what about mom?”

 

“No.” Shmi shook her head. “Not yet. But I want you to listen to Qui-Gon, he’s offering both you and Leia transport to Coruscant, as well as giving you a chance to become a Jedi.”

 

Leia’s mind spun in circles trying to figure out just where this was coming from. She hadn’t agreed to anything, nor could she fathom leaving with barely a moments notice to an unknown fate.

 

“What?” Was all she could say in reply.

 

“You need time to think.” Qui-Gon said as he moved toward the door. “I understand that. I can return in a few hours time to-”

 

“No,” Shmi interjected, looking far more fierce and determined than Leia could ever remember. “Leia, Anakin, go get what you need to take with you. Neither of you have any reason to be here anymore, and Leia, there is no one I would trust more to look after him.”

 

“You can’t ask this of me!” Leia took a step toward the older woman. “You can’t just up and tell me to leave you behind. I won’t do it!”

 

Shmi put a hand on Leia’s shoulder. “You are both meant for a bigger and better future than you could ever find here. Go! Let the Jedi give Anakin a chance, and if you still don’t trust them, then you take him to your old home. I’m trusting you to watch over him when I cannot.”

 

Leia grimaced at the thought, thinking of the home that was no longer hers on Alderaan. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Now don’t hesitate.” Shmi urged her. “You may never get a chance like this again.”

 

Not knowing what to say, Leia darted up the stairs and grabbed the dusty pack from her closet. All it held was her gown, white shoes, and the money she’d saved. She grasped at her neck and quickly remembered that she’d given R2 the Death Star plans. At least that was one thing she no longer had to worry about. Grabbing her datapad off the desk, Leia darted back down the stairs.

 

Anakin was hugging his mother just outside the door with Qui-Gon waiting a fair distance away. Leia wanted to give them the moment alone, but as soon as Shmi noticed her presence she pulled Leia into the hug. “You watch out for each other. Take care of each other. And stay safe.”

 

“We will mom.” Anakin answered.

 

“Check the top drawer of my desk.” Leia told Shmi, holding her close. “And would you mind letting Jho know that I won’t be in to work tomorrow?”

 

Shmi let out a shaky laugh. “I’ll tell him. Now you better go before Qui-Gon gets impatient.”

 

“Impatience goes against Jedi teachings.” Leia said loudly, smiling as she pulled away to let Shmi hug her son one last time.

 

Qui-Gon shook his head as Leia strode toward him. “Do you have everything you need?”

 

Her blaster was strapped to her calf, she had good clothes in her pack, and the Death Star plans were safe with R2-D2. “I’m ready when you are.”

 

Anakin had tears rolling down his cheeks as he walked up, looking over his shoulder as he waved goodbye to his mother. Leia put an arm around him, trying to comfort him as best as she could. She didn’t know what their future would bring, but she did know that she would do everything in her power to keep Anakin safe and fulfill her promise to free Shmi. All she had to do now was get Anakin to Coruscant.

* * *

  


**Character ages: Anakin 9, Leia 21, Shmi 39, Qui-Gon 60, Padmé 14.**

  


**Next Chapter: Darth Maul**


	3. Between Two Points of View

The twin suns beat down on them as they followed the pair of eopies pulling the replusorsled. Padmé and Anakin sat on the back with the hyperdrive parts, swinging their feet and talking quietly as Jar Jar loped along looking more than a little worse for wear in the heat. Qui-Gon walked swiftly on Leia's right, his eyes scouring the expanse of desert in front of them.

"Did Watto deactivate Anakin's tracker?" Leia asked, widening her stride to keep up with the taller man.

"Yes." Qui-Gon shot her a glance. "He wasn't happy about it, but he complied as soon as I threatened to involve the Hutts."

Leia chuckled, impressed by the Jedi's tactics. "Smart move."

They walked, or in Leia's case -jogged-, for another half hour in comfortable silence. The sleek hull of the Queen's transport glimmered in the distance and Leia allowed herself to give a slight sigh of relief, but all at once realized she was premature in thinking that way.

Leia couldn't help but shudder as a cold feeling crept up her spine.

Qui-Gon shot her a glance. "You feel it too."

"Yes." Leia nodded her head, keeping her voice down so Anakin didn't overhear. "Something is off. I don't like this."

"Then we mustn't delay." Qui-Gon squeezed her shoulder. "We're almost there."

"Speed up!" Qui-Gon ordered the others. "We're being followed."

"By who?" Padmé looked around for the source of the commotion.

"No one good." He replied as they picked up their pace.

Minutes passed before Leia spotted the small black spy droid floating in the distance. Behind it a dark blur sped toward them. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and then abruptly opened them, shock lining his features.

"Get the children to the ship!" Qui-Gon urged Leia. "I'll hold it off."

Leia looked around to the open expanse of the desert, seeing no shelter for miles other than the ship that was too far away. The being jumped from it's speeder and ignited its lightsaber mid-air. Once Qui-Gon was engaged in the battle, Leia rushed to the eopies and clapped her hands, scaring them enough to send them galloping across the sand dunes. Padmé and Anakin were holding tightly to the repulsorsled while Jar Jar ran behind it, waving his arms in a plea for them to slow down.

"Jump!" Leia hissed at the Gungan.

He did as she ordered, landing face first on the moving platform. They were getting closer to the ship and Leia could already see a group of people milling about outside the loading ramp.

"Get to the ship!" Leia yelled at the children. "Tell them to get airborne as soon as they can!"

Leia didn't hesitate a second longer, she spun back around to help Qui-Gon. Whatever he was facing was powerful, too powerful for one man to face alone. Slowing down just enough to grab her blaster, Leia topped the sand dune, coming to a halt as the sight in front of her made her mind spin. The two were in the middle of an intense standoff , their blades crossed, and both seemed to be struggling to throw the other off. Taking careful aim, Leia fired two shots, effectively breaking the stalemate and causing the hooded figure to lurch back in surprise when the blaster fire nearly took out his knee. The Zabrak narrowed his eyes at her and bared his yellowed teeth before he held out a gloved hand. Leia stopped, clutching at her throat as she struggled to draw in a breath. Qui-Gon had the distraction he needed and jumped back into the battle with renewed strength. Leia fell from the invisible grasp, heaving and panting, as she began firing shot after shot at the side of their attacker, splitting his attention just enough to give Qui-Gon the high ground.

The blood red blade whipped through the air and Qui-Gon ducked and parried the blow with his own green lightsaber, catching the other off guard. The Zabrak male growled and jumped into the air, back-flipping to a moderately safe distance away, then hissed in rage as it deflected the well aimed shots. He stared at Leia and took a step toward her, twirling his lightsaber. Qui-Gon waved his hand and sent a blast of sand into the Zabrak's path, blocking her from his view. But it was very obvious that their attacker was quickly becoming more and more irritated with their presence and Leia could almost feel the determination he had to alleviate the problem. As she fired off another burst of blasterfire, the Zabrak pulled a small cylinder from his belt and tossed it to the side as he parried another of Qui-Gon's swings. The blaster fire bolts struck the cylinder and ricocheted back at her.

The ship could be heard hovering in the distance, slowly moving closer and causing the sand to swirl around her, while she ducked and dove for cover when her own blaster fire was being deflected and sent back at her. Leia fired twice more, before a laser bolt hit her, knocking her flat on her back and into the sand. Adrenaline kept her going and she sat up, firing off round after round, careful that Qui-Gon didn't get caught in the crossfire. With a low grunt, the Zabrak charged forward, leaping and jumping through the air with incredible speed and accuracy. Qui-Gon was barely prepared for the assault, having to use every bit of energy and willpower at his disposal to hold him at bay. Meanwhile, Leia rolled to the right, shooting and hitting their attacker in the hip. The wound barely seemed to slow him down, but it was enough time to get Qui-Gon's footing settled.

 

Blaster fire rained down from above and Leia looked up to see the ship hovering above them and the people on the ramp firing on the Zabrak.  He backed away using all of his focus to avoid the blaster fire, giving them a small chance to escape. Only Leia’s feet wouldn’t work. Her breath caught in her throat and her vision swam, creating a spinning sensation that almost sent her crashing to the ground. Suddenly, Qui-Gon rushed toward her, holding out his arm.  Pain raced up her right side and down into her fingers as she reached for him. His hand clasped her wrist just in time for him to leap - in an impossible move - that ended up with both of them landing safely on the loading ramp.

 

Leia fell hard on her side, coughing and choking as she tried to draw in a breath. The unbearable  pressure settled on her chest and she pushed her hand onto the wound only to pull it away and find it covered in blood. 

 

“You should have stayed back!” Qui-Gon breathlessly rebuked her. “I told you to stay with the children!”

 

The defensive retort died on her lips as a cold sweat broke out on her brow. Leia heaved in another breath and clenched her eyes closed as the wave of pain intensified.

 

"It's bad, Master." A hand pushed her shoulder back and Leia's eyes snapped open to see a young man staring down at her in concern.

"Help.." Leia choked out as blinding light invaded her vision.

* * *

Obi-Wan shifted his gaze to his Master as the young woman's eyes rolled back into her head. "She's passed out."

"Get the medpac!" Qui-Gon ordered one of the Queen's handmaidens as he knelt down beside her. "She shouldn't have been out there."

Obi-Wan recognized that tone and knew that his Master was struggling to center himself.

"Who was that man?" The young boy, Anakin, ran into the cargo hold, stopping momentarily when he saw the state of the young woman. "Leia! What happened?"

"She was hit with a ricochet." Qui-Gon stopped the boy from moving closer. "Find Padmé and see if anyone onboard has medical training."

Anakin took one last look at the young woman before darting back the way he came.

"Master?" Obi-Wan looked to his mentor for guidance.

Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment, seeing the pale woman lying on the metal floor. "Let's get her to the crew quarters."

Obi-Wan carefully lifted the young woman into his arms and carried her to the back of the ship. "Do you have any clue as to who that may have been or what they wanted?"

Qui-Gon considered his question. "The Queen. It's the only explanation I can think of. As to the who, well, I have not faced an opponent as skilled in the Jedi arts in many years."

The rush of footsteps followed them just as Obi-Wan set Leia on his bed. He turned to see Anakin followed by Padmé and Eirtaé, carrying a large medpac between them.

"Anakin, Padmé, you need to leave." Eirtaé ordered them, her eyes widening at the extent of damage, before she turned to Obi-Wan and his Master. "I'll need you two need to hold her down in case she regains consciousness."

Eirtaé worked tirelessly for what seemed like hours before she stopped to brush the blond hair out of her eyes. "The bleeding has stopped. Her vitals are not good, but stable enough to get her to the nearest medical facility. I'm afraid my training only went as far as minor wounds. Certainly nothing to this degree."

Obi-Wan took his first true look at the uncovered wound and grimaced at the sight of the gaping hole in the young woman's shoulder. The blaster bolt had burned straight through, leaving nothing but a burnt crater in its wake. It certainly didn't seem to be the type of wound a little bacta and a few bandages could cure.

"Is she stable enough to make it to Coruscant?" Qui-Gon questioned, leaning down to peer at the wound.

"Thirty-six hours with a patched heart valve?" Eirtaé stared down at her patient. "It will be cutting it close. As long as she isn't jostled enough to damage the cauterization, it should hold up. Though she will need around the clock monitoring to be sure her vitals stay within the acceptable range."

Qui-Gon waited until Eirtaé walked out of the room. "I'll talk to the captain about finding the closest planet with a medical facility."

"The Queen is already endangered by the delays." Obi-Wan reminded him. "We can't afford to make another stop. Especially if that assassin is tracking us."

"I know." Qui-Gon sent him a chilling look. "Force willing we can keep her stabilized until we get to Coruscant. But I won't have her die on my watch, not when her actions and bravery likely saved my life today."

"It was really that powerful, Master?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes." Qui-Gon put a hand on his chin, obviously in deep thought. "Unlike anything I've ever faced before. And I'd rather not put voice to my assumptions until I can meditate on it."

"Of course, Master." Obi-Wan put his head down, realizing the subtle order to let the matter drop. "Would you like me to go speak to the girl's brother?"

Qui-Gon put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting up. "I'll speak to him, if you don't mind watching over Leia."

Obi-Wan nodded and reached out with the Force, feeling the young woman's life energy hanging there by a thread. The door opened again moments later and Anakin rushed into the room stopping just at the edge of the makeshift bed.

"Will she be alright?" The boy looked to Obi-Wan in question.

"We are doing everything we can to keep her stable." Obi-Wan settled on a vague answer as he didn't really know what would happen.

"She'll be okay." The boy nodded resolutely, holding his sister's hand in a firm grip. "I know it. Leia's tough. She can get through anything."

Obi-Wan repressed a sigh and shot a glance at Qui-Gon who was standing in the doorway. Forming attachments was against the Jedi Code and this boy had them in spades. As though he felt Obi-Wan's disapproval, Qui-Gon tugged on his padawan braid and moved further into the room, reminding him of his place. Why was it that his Master was never able to say no when it came to picking up strays? It was truly starting to take a toll on their mission, not to mention the Council rarely approved of his mentor's  _methods_.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked as Qui-Gon took a blood sample.

"Checking for infections." He answered. "Just as I did for you."

"Oh." Anakin sighed, yawning widely. "That's good, I guess."

"Let's go find you a place to settle in for the night." Qui-Gon put a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"I'm staying here with Leia." The boy argued.

"We may need room to work if she gets worse," Obi-Wan said with little emotion. "You'll only be in the way."

Stung, the boy backed away, letting Qui-Gon lead him out of the room. Obi-Wan checked the sample readings and couldn't help but be surprised to see that her midichlorian level was well over fifteen thousand. It shouldn't have shocked him, given the fact that her little brother was also Force sensitive, but unlike the boy, Leia showed no sign of potential. Even if he went searching for it, her Force presence was no more than a normal human woman.

With nothing left to do, Obi-Wan centered himself and settled down on the sleepcouch across from her, ready to rest as much as he could before something else happened that would prevent him from doing so.

Obi-Wan had just drifted off to sleep when he heard the voice. "Kenobi...Help me."

He opened his eyes to see Leia struggling fitfully on the makeshift table.

 _Maybe I've misheard._  He thought as he gently pushed her back to lay still. She'd passed out long before any introductions could be made. Or maybe she'd heard Qui-Gon speaking about him and learned his name then.

"Obi-Wan." Leia mumbled, her ice cold hand gripped his fingers weakly. "Help."

He took the opportunity to really look at her. Had they met before? How did she know him?

Beyond the dirt stained skin and slightly singed dark hair, she was exceptionally beautiful. His memory was near perfect, but he couldn't place her in any of them.

"You're safe," he told her, keeping firm pressure on her shoulder. "You need to keep still and quiet or you're going to reopen your wound."

"Obi-Wan." Leia sighed, finally letting go of him.

He gave his confusion over to the Force and carefully redressed the wound before going back to the sleepcouch. He had the oddest feeling that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Leia's vitals steadily declined as they grew closer to Coruscant. It was enough that not even the Queen argued when Qui-Gon announced their change of plans. Instead of going straight to the Senate Building they would head across the city to the Jedi Temple and leave Leia in the superior care of the Healers.

Obi-Wan exited the fresher, glad to have most of the sand and grit removed from his person before going in for the morning meal. He'd be truly thrilled when they got back to the Temple and he could pick up a fresh set of robes. After making his way down to the galley, he quickly brewed two cups of tea, hoping that the stimulant would kick in before they landed.

"We must do something to stop the blockade!" One of the Queen's handmaidens said, outrage in her tone. "Surely they can't deny their actions. Not in front of the entire Senate."

"It will be our word against theirs." Sabé interjected. "The Trade Federation has a great deal of support - and credits - to back their story. We can only hope that the Senate will listen and agree to send aid."

"Why don't you show them the holorecordings from the ship's memory?" The young boy piped up without hesitation.

Obi-Wan rounded the corner, curious as to what the Queen would say, as she'd been silent through the entire conversation. In truth, he didn't think the boy had any business being on this ship, let alone sitting in on the Queen's private deliberation. His presence - and his sister's - not only endangered their mission, but was also taking their attention away from helping the the citizens of Naboo. Obi-Wan hoped that once the Council was made aware of this derailment in their mission, they'd be rid of the two and able to go back to their original mandate.

"Holorecordings can easily be manipulated or faked." Queen Amidala stated in her droll tone. "Although presenting them before the Senate might buy us a little bit of sympathy."

"Sympathy will not save our people." Padmé replied. "What we need is for the Senate to intervene and take immediate action against the Trade Federation."

"I wish Leia was awake." The boy muttered, resting his chin on his hands. "She'd know what to do."

Obi-Wan shook his head and went back to the crew quarters where the aforementioned charity case was fighting for her life. He did not wish ill on her, in fact, he admired her bravery when going up against the unknown attacker. Yet he felt that her injuries could have been prevented entirely had his Master not agreed to bring them along.

"There you are," his Master shot him a perturbed glance. "I was beginning to think you'd gotten lost."

Obi-Wan took a second to calm his mind and give his irritation over to the Force. "My apologies, Master."

"We'll be landing in just a few minutes," Qui-Gon accepted the cup of tea from Obi-Wan and stood. "Get her ready to be taken by the Healers. We need to get the Queen to the Senate building and return as quickly as possible."

Obi-Wan wanted to remind his Master that the Queen was their priority, not the slave children, but instead bit his tongue and let the words turn to ash. As soon as Qui-Gon was out of the room, Obi-Wan began gathering their belongings and stuffing them into a small pack. If everything went to plan, he'd be back in his old room in the Jedi Temple within a few hours.

Eirtaé walked in moments later, ushering him out of the way while she removed the monitoring devices and set them on the makeshift gurney. "I'm honestly surprised she's held up this well."

As though the young woman had taken it as a challenge, she began to writhe and seize fitfully on the gurney, her flailing limbs knocking all of the devices off the bed and she would have fallen off as well if Obi-Wan had not caught her and pinned her down. It wasn't the first time Leia'd gone into shock since they'd brought her onboard, but he certainly hoped it'd be the last.

Eirtaé rushed to the medpac and grabbed the last benzodi injector then quickly jabbed into Leia's thigh. "That won't be enough to keep her stable for long."

"We're here." Obi-Wan stated as soon as the antigrav clamps jostled the ship. "What do you need me to do?"

Eirtaé looked at the way Obi-Wan was bent over the gurney his upper body and arms on top of the young woman. "Uh, stay just like that. I'll take her feet and guide the gurney out."

Obi-Wan felt totally awkward shuffling forward in such a position, but did as he was told in an effort not to drag out the process of unloading the woman. Through the viewport he could already see the team of Healers and nurses waiting for them and knew that they couldn't have arrived at a better time.

"I want to go with her." Anakin took a step forward.

Qui-Gon grimaced, putting a hand on the worried boy's shoulder as they made their way to the loading ramp. "Not right now."

"I'll take Anakin with me and go on ahead with the Queen." His master ordered. "Stay with Leia and update the Healers as best you can. We'll be along shortly."

"Master, I-" Obi-Wan started to argue, but was interrupted by the plethora of Healers rushing toward him.

Eirtaé stepped away, leaving Obi-Wan confused as he shuffled along by himself. His feet had barely touched the dock when the ship's loading ramp closed, leaving Obi-Wan no choice but be left behind. Surely she would have been the best one to talk to the Healers about Leia's care.

"Her name?" Healer Che looked to Obi-Wan, waving at the group of assistants to take over in leading the gurney.

"Leia," he answered quickly, following them at a brisk pace. "Leia Skywalker. She's gone into shock a few times, but the Queen's medic has been able to stop it by administering small doses of benzodi."

"When was the last dose?" One of the nurses asked.

"About two minutes ago." He answered, finally able to step away from the young woman as the Healers took charge.

The strict Twi'lek woman pulled back the bandage and quickly replaced it. "And why exactly has Master Jinn decided to bring a civilian here instead of a medical facility?"

Despite his own objections to what his Master had done, Obi-Wan would never outrightly disparage him. "She was instrumental to our escape from Tatooine, and Master Jinn felt he owed her the chance to get the best care."

"Don't patronize me, padawan Kenobi," Healer Che glared, ushering them through the doors to the medical wing. "This girl should have received proper care at the earliest opportunity,  _not_  suffering through a trip across the galaxy."

"Our mission-" Obi-Wan started to defend himself, but Healer Che held up a had to stop him.

"You know where the waiting room is." She turned away. "Stay there in case I need more information."

Obi-Wan repressed a sigh and made his way across the hall. He sat in the uncomfortable chair for less than a minute before getting up to pace the floor. What he wouldn't give to be in the training rooms right then with a suitable sparring partner. Just about anything would be better than waiting somewhere he wasn't needed.

A feeling of unease and urgency crept up his spine and Obi-Wan took a deep breath and closed his eyes to try and dispel the sensation. It was quite unlike anything he'd ever felt before, almost as though he was being pulled in two directions at once. Pressure began to build behind his eyes and he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate it. A high pitched ringing resonated in his ears and Obi-Wan stumbled, holding onto the wall for support. The tinkling of glass hitting the floor echoed around him and he gasped, opening his eyes to see one of the nurses rushing toward him with a fearful look on his face.

"Healer Che needs you immediately!" The young Togruta yelled at him.

* * *

**Leia 21, Anakin 9, Padmé 14, Obi-Wan 25, Qui-Gon 60.**

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Senate, Sith, and Suspicion** _


	4. Whatever It Takes

On the sprawling planet of Coruscant, deep within the Senate building, Queen Amidala stood before the large delegation of leaders to plead her case. While she spoke she thought of her earlier conversation with Senator Palpatine. While he was correct in stating that a strong leader was needed to end the dispute, she couldn't help but feel reluctant to see Chancellor Valorum dismissed. A change in government leadership at such a crucial time could only end in disaster. And while she trusted Palpatine implicitly, she felt that betraying a faithful friend would only hamper their cause. After all, had it not been for Chancellor Valorum's insistence on garnering the help of the Jedi, she may not have been able to leave Naboo in the first place.

"You have no proof of these allegations!" The Neimoidian Senator cried out in offense.

"I do have proof." Queen Amidala placed the disc into the side of the viewscreen, sending the image projection into the room. "This was from my starship's holorecorder as we tried to leave the planet of Naboo. Please note that the Trade Federation is firing at an unarmed ship - one native to the world - as we tried to leave peacefully."

Shocked gasps and cries of outrage echoed throughout the auditorium as they watched the Royal starship almost destroyed by Trade Federation fire. Amidala tapped the screen and the holo image of Governor Sio Bibble appeared as he pleaded for help while being held hostage.

"These could have been easily fabricated." Senator Dod said in his oily voice. "Surely the Chancellor can not hold this as sufficient evidence. You must send a delegation at once to prove our innocence!"

"The Naboo are a peaceful people." The Queen retorted. "There is no gain or profit to be made by causing strife with the Trade Federation. You've brought this upon yourself with your unlawful actions. If the Trade Federation refuses to withdraw their blockade, we will take matters into our own hands. With or without the Senate's permission."

Lott Dod wrung his hands nervously as the surrounding leaders all stared at him in accusation. "Queen Amidala, surely we can work through this misunderstanding without resorting to violence?"

"You have already resorted to violence, Senator Dod." Amidala stated in her stilted voice, pinning the Neimoidian with a glare, then turned her gaze to Valorum. "As I have said, Supreme Chancellor, my people are dying while I stand here and try to negotiate this in a lawful manner. But it is time I go back to my home and fight for their right to live in peace. We may be a docile planet, but we are well trained and prepared. Before I go I would like to address each Senator in this room. If it was your home that was invaded and your people that were dying, what would you do to ensure their safety? For I will stop at nothing to ensure the well being of my people. Tyranny will not be tolerated, it will be fought with everything we have. Good day."

The Queen stepped off the platform and walked out, leaving a stunned audience and two very irritated Senators behind.

As per her instructions, her handmaidens had her bags packed and ready to go by the time she returned to her quarters. Jar Jar stood to the side watching them with a confused look on his billed face as Rabé and Sabé walked into the bedroom and shut the door, blocking out their conversation.

The door clicked shut and Padmé allowed a small smile to tug at her lips. "That felt good."

"The Senate approved?" Rabé asked in a stunned tone. "They will help us?"

"They won't reach a decision for a while yet." Padmé responded, her spirits dropping. "But they now know that Naboo will not sit by and watch as the Trade Federation takes over. We are peaceful, but we are strong."

Her two most trusted friends nodded their heads in agreement as they began the transition of Rabé going back to her role as decoy.

"Are we leaving immediately?" Sabe looked hopeful, unpinning Padme's hair.

"I think we should at least wait until I can speak to the Chancellor and Senator Palpatine." Rabé shared a look with her Queen. "They have done so much for our cause and leaving so abruptly could make things more difficult for them. It wouldn't be right."

"We'll wait until morning." Padmé said, hoping that the next twenty four hours went smoothly both for the Chancellor and the world she fought to protect.

The short time Padme spent on Tatooine had changed the way she thought about her position. It had only taken seeing the way that slavery affected those on the outer rim planets to dissolve any notion that the Federations blockade would be ended by anything other than brute force or strong political maneuvering.

A chuckle escaped her lips as she thought to the conversation she'd had with Anakin that morning. Her own irritation had won out after hearing the boy go on and on about his sister, and while she knew his babbling was likely do to nerves with Leia's precarious state, she felt it was an unneeded distraction from the true mission.

" _So what would Leia do if she was Queen?" Padmé snapped out. "How would she handle the blockade?"_

_As though her mocking tone held no effect, Anakin considered her question. "Leia? Well the bad guys would be staring down the business end of her blaster! That's for sure."_

Padmé had to admit that while she held no affection for Anakin's sister, she could respect the fact that she was very well capable in fighting for what she believed was right. No, she would not let the Trade Federation strongarm her into signing a treaty she didn't agree with, nor would she allow her planet to face the long reaching consequences of that decision.

* * *

Obi-Wan followed Healer Che's padawan into the stark white room and stood awkwardly as the renowned Healer looked to be at her wits end with the datapad she held in her hand. Glass littered the floor from a shattered window and the whole room seemed to be in a state of disarray.

"Fried another one." Healer Che lurched backwards as the datapad fizzled and sparked, then looked up to him with a raised brow. "Is there something about Miss Skywalker that you're not telling me, padawan Kenobi?"

Confusion won out and Obi-Wan could only shake his aching head.

Healer Che's shoulders dropped and she shot a glance at her padawan. "I guess padawan Lam will be going to the storage rooms to find a system that can actually read Miss Skywalker's blood samples then."

"What seems to be the problem?" Obi-Wan asked, genuinely concerned at the Healer's predicament. "Master Jinn had no issues checking her blood."

"Well," Healer Che huffed in offense, "I highly doubt Master Jinn was trying to decipher her entire medical history. If he would have, I believe he too would have gotten numerous error messages that not only prevented him from fully examine her overall health but would also send his DNA screening system into a full blown meltdown!"

Healer Che breathed out a sigh, rubbing at her temples. Obi-Wan couldn't help but mirror the act as his head was aching fiercely as well.

"Healer Che!" Padawan Lam dashed into the hall. "It's happening again!"

Obi-Wan followed as the two rushed into one of the rooms that held numerous bacta tanks. Leia occupied one, and while she seemed to be fully unconscious, her eyes were tightly shut and her hands were balled into fists at her sides.

"Another sedative?" Dasi questioned, holding on to the sides of his head.

"No, Dasi." Healer Che answered, holding her hand up against the glass and closing her eyes. "Not yet."

Thinking on Qui-Gon's assumption of a potential Sith at work, Obi-Wan shut his eyes and reached out with the Force, trying to ascertain as to the cause of the distubance. Pain and fear enveloped him in a wave that sent him crashing to his knees in front of the bacta tank. Images played out grotesque scenes death and destruction in his mind. Disgust and a sense of horror that were not his own bled into the strange viewing of scenes. Worlds burned and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

And then suddenly, warmth and comfort surrounded him like a flood and he gave in to the safety of his depths, the sound of the world crashing around him was inconsequential to his own relief from the chaos.

"Get up, padawan Kenobi!" Healer Che's strict tone snapped him out of the moment.

Obi-Wan found himself sprawled out on the floor while the other two were trying to get Leia situated into a different bacta tank. Glass and bacta covered the floor, soaking through his robes and hair. Jumping to his feet, Obi-Wan looked around in confusion.  _What in the Force just happened?_

"It seems Leia isn't our only problem." Healer Che typed furiously on the datapad she held, stepping closer to him. "Are you feeling well, Obi-Wan?"

"My-" he started to say that his head still ached, but found the pain nonexistent. "No, I'm quite alright."

"I see." Healer Che shot him a quelling look. "Leia will be moved to a private room within the hour. You are to stay with her until told otherwise. I don't want her waking up without a familiar face in sight."

He opened his mouth to object, but shut it as he realized there was no viable excuse to defy the Master Healer's wishes. Obi-Wan sighed, putting his head in his hands as he was finally allowed to sit down. The bottom of his robes were still damp and heavy from the exploded bacta tank. His skin felt sticky and irritated by his robes, and his shoes were near ruined. The loud growl of his empty stomach echoed through the room and he instantly regretted not eating a bigger breakfast on the ship.

Obi-Wan stood and left the room to find a food cart, turning to give Leia's sleeping form one last look. He would be back before anyone even noticed he was missing. Both Healer Che and her padawan were nearby if a true emergency cropped up.  _What could happen in a few minutes?_

* * *

Inside the Council Chamber, Qui-Gon Jinn finished his report on the Trade Federation dispute, the children from Tatooine, and the assassination attempt on the Queen. Throughout his tale, the Masters sat in their chairs in the circular room listening in interest and introspection, but he could tell that there was unease in the air.

Qui-Gon stepped forward, just out of the center of the circle. "With his training, I have deduced that this attacker could very well be a Sith lord, or at the very least been trained by one. His knowledge of the Jedi arts was evident in every move that he made. He was also well trained in Form VII." Qui-Gon met Mace Windu's gaze. "His skill was so great that had it not been for young Leia's intervention, I would not be standing in front of you today."

The air was ripe with disbelief and outright denial until Master Yoda stomped his cane loudly on the floor.

"Quiet, you will be." He looked around the room to each member of the council. "An unknown darkness I have felt. A very plausible explanation Master Qui-Gon has voiced. Rebuke him you will not. All knowing we are not. Difficult to see the dark side is."

"But for us not to sense a Sith in the galaxy?" Ki-Adi-Mundi questioned the smaller Jedi Master. "It's absurd to think of such things."

"The Sith have been extinct for a over millennia." Master Plo Koon shook his head.

"Still we must be mindful." Master Windu leaned forward and peered at Qui-Gon in contemplation. "Peace has reigned for a long time, but that is not a reason to become complacent. We should be looking to the motivation behind this attack."

"It's my own assumption that he was looking for Queen Amidala." Qui-Gon added, hoping this point would urge the Council into action.

"Attack the Queen again, he likely will, if the intended target she was." Yoda nodded calmly, closing his eyes and breathing deeply, then set his eyes on Qui-Gon. "Discover the true source of this dark one, we will. More evidence we must have, if to prepare for that outcome we are."

The Jedi Masters throughout the chamber all glanced at one another, clearly not wanting to go against Grandmaster Yoda, but also wanting to deny the accuracy of Qui-Gon's claim that there was a Sith roaming about.

"We will send out scouts to try and find this mysterious Dark Jedi." Master Windu responded, backing up Yoda's statement. "But I want this to be kept quiet. Queen Amidala's plight has already caused unrest in the Senate, we need not alarm anyone without knowing the facts."

Adi Gallia exchanged a look with Qui-Gon, then turned to Masters Windu and Yoda. "And what of the slaves Master Jinn has brought back with him?"

"I see no harm in speaking with the boy." Master Koon nodded his head. "If he is as Master Jinn describes, it would be wise to at least acknowledge that talent lest it go to waste or fall into the wrong hands."

"And the girl?" Master Ki-Adi-Mundi looked to his fellow Council members. "Is she still in the Healer's Wing?"

Master Gallia nodded. "Unconscious and healing, but stable for the time being. Healer Che will be here soon to give a full report."

"Send the boy in." Mace waved his hand at Qui-Gon. "You may wait outside while we question him."

Qui-Gon nodded calmly and left the room, finding the excitable boy staring out the window.

"The Council is ready for you, Anakin." He patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Be honest and true to yourself."

Anakin was clearly too nervous to reply and dashed into the room, leaving the doors to close quietly behind him while Qui-Gon took a seat on the couch. He hoped the Council would see what he did. That they would realize that the little boy from Tatooine was the chosen one meant to bring balance to the Force. Still though, he gave over his own feelings on the matter to the Force, knowing it would turn out for the best.

"Master Jinn," Vokara walked into the antechamber, and bowed her head in greeting. "I was hoping to find you here."

"Vokara," Qui-Gon smiled. "How is your newest patient?"

Healer Che shot him an annoyed glance, taking the seat opposite from him. "Awake and demanding to see her brother."

"Ah," Qui-Gon understood just how demanding Leia could be, and wondered just what she'd done to annoy Vokara. "Has Obi-Wan explained the situation to her?"

"Which situation do you refer to, Master Jinn?" Healer Che's stare bored into him. "That you deemed her well-being not worthy of prompt treatment? That you've taken her brother without explanation? Or perhaps the fact that you've left those questions in the hands of your young apprentice who seems to hold little regard for Leia and her brother? Where is padawan Kenobi anyway? I thought he'd be here with you."

"I told him to stay with Leia." Qui-Gon furrowed his brow, knowing it was quite unlike Obi-Wan to go against a direct order.

"Well he up and left before she woke." Healer Che shot him a look. "The Council was waiting on an update on her condition and I left her in the care of padawan Lam. Force knows what state I'll find my ward in when I return."

Qui-Gon winced at the verbal lashing, but did not take it personally. Healer Che was always protective of her charges no matter how well she knew them. He planned to have a talk with Obi-Wan about this. While he understood his apprentice's determination to follow the rules, even Obi-Wan should be able to see that this was one time where bending them couldn't hurt a little.

"I apologize for any inconvenience, Master Che." Qui-Gon said.

* * *

Leia sat on the bed with her arms crossed staring petulantly at the wall. Twice she'd attempted to stand and leave, and twice the young Togruta male in tan robes had all but forced her to stay put. And the questions he asked! By the stars, of course she remembered being shot! There was no way in the galaxy she was going to answer his many questions until she had answers of her own. She wanted to see Anakin. She needed to find out for herself if Qui-Gon had kept his word. Most of all, she had to find a set of clothes and leave this blasted bed!

"You're awake." A young man walked into the room holding a meal tray.

"Obviously." Leia turned her head to get a better look at him.

He set the tray down beside the chair. "I would have brought you something, but I was unaware that you were awake, and I have no idea if you're allowed food."

"And who exactly are you?" Leia glared at him, her nose in the air.

"Padawan Kenobi." He answered. "You've met my Master; Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Kenobi." Leia breathed, staring harder at the young man.

_No. It has to be a coincidence._ Leia looked away, focusing again on the cream colored wall in front of her. There must have been a million Kenobi's in the galaxy. She pushed the errant thoughts from her mind and focused on the here and now.

"Where's the nurse?" Leia leaned forward to peer out of the open door.

"It's the lunch hour." Padawan Kenobi answered, glancing to the untouched tray of food.

"And my things?" Leia looked around for her pack, her blaster, or anything that resembled clothing.

"I believe Anakin has them." Kenobi answered quickly, letting out a sigh.

"Good." Leia nodded, gripping the soft sheet in her hands.

With a burst of effort, and ignoring the sharp tugging pain in her shoulder, Leia wrapped the sheet around herself as best as she could to retain her modesty and stood. Her legs felt shaky and weak, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She wasn't some prisoner to be detained until her captors saw fit. No, she would get answers now.

"You can't leave." Kenobi stated. "Healer Che wanted you to remain in bed for at least a few more hours."

"I  _can_  leave." Leia pinned him with a firm glare. "And I will. You can either lead me to Anakin and Qui-Gon, or I can amble around unsupervised in this… this bed sheet."

"Really," Kenobi tried to placate her. "It won't be much longer. Healer Che should return soon as soon as she's finished speaking to the High Council. In fact, that's likely where Anakin and Master Jinn are as well."

"Then there's no need to delay." Leia argued, stepping passed him.

Kenobi followed her into the hallway, and from there she turned, letting her gut feeling guide her to where Anakin could be. It wasn't easy, not in a building filled with so many living beings, but she made do the best she could.

"Here," Kenobi stopped her when they reached a corridor with numerous lifts. "The Council Chamber is in the highest level of the Temple. That's likely where they are."

Leia nodded and stepped into the open lift, impatiently holding the door until Obi-Wan was onboard. A cold sweat broke out on her brow and her entire body felt like it was going to implode on itself. Still, she pushed on, standing there shoulders back and hands tying a knot into the side of the sheet to secure it. The silence seemed to close in on the two as the elevator climbed higher and higher, yet Leia could think of nothing pertinent to say to Kenobi. As her unwilling companion had no interest in conversation, Leia let it go.

A gasp escaped her lips when the doors opened, revealing a room she'd hoped to never see again. Her hands fumbled at the sheet searching for her missing blaster as her mind tried to play catch up with what was going on. Why had she been brought to the Imperial Palace? Why was Anakin in the Emperor's throne room?

"Are you alright?" Kenobi took a step toward her.

Leia shut her eyes for a moment to center herself. "The elevation seems to have gotten the better of me."

"It's perfectly safe here. And the best view in the city." Kenobi smiled in encouragement, looking out of the windows. "I think the High Council knew it would be when they were building the Temple."

Leia let out a shaky breath.  _This used to be the Jedi Temple!_  Only the Emperor could be so cruel as to steal the home of the very people he'd eradicated.

In her few short years on the Imperial Senate, she'd grown to loath the site of the towering spires and the menace that dwelled within. It was well known that those who entered the throne room rarely left unscathed. It was her greatest fear that those she cared and fought for would be taken to the depths of the building never to be seen again. Leia was just having a difficult time processing that it was yet to be that awful place.

_Not yet._  She told herself, letting the joy and peace seep into her very soul. There was life here. She could feel it buzzing in the air around her, bolstering her spirits, and it was powerful. It wasn't the choking and stifling fear that permeated the Imperial Palace.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's voice echoed through the waiting area, causing Leia to glance around.

"I'm sorry, Master." Kenobi stepped forward, his head down as Qui-Gon furrowed his brow. "I tried to stop her."

"Obi-Wan?" Leia whispered, confusion lacing her tone.  _Kenobi._

This was Obi-Wan Kenobi? Revered General and war hero, friend of her father, the famed 'Negotiator'? Leia stared at the young man with the short hair and long braid, seeing none of what she'd expected. This Obi-Wan Kenobi was too young and too inexperienced to be of any help to her.

"Miss Skywalker!" A tall Twi'lek woman in blue robes stormed out of the nearest lift, glaring at her and then turning her heated gaze to Obi-Wan. "I thought you were going to watch her? I get all the way down there and Hysh tells me that you're both missing!"

"Healer Che," Obi-Wan started.

Leia stood straighter, stepping between the two. "I demanded to be taken to my brother. Kenobi here had little choice in the matter."

The Healer gave her a disparaging look, before once again turning to Obi-Wan. "You could have at least given her your outer robe, padawan Kenobi. By the stars, letting her wander around the temple in naught but a bed sheet! What were you thinking?"

Kenobi's mouth gaped open like a fish as he quickly removed his outer robe and handed it to her. Qui-Gon stood a safe distance, doing a poor job of covering his grin, while Leia pulled the odd smelling robe around her shoulders. It was warm, but the fabric was rough on her bare arms, and the hem was cold and damp where it brushed her ankles. Leia grimaced at the feeling and looked over at Obi-Wan to see him shrug in apology. No, he was a far cry from the man she'd expected to find on Tatooine, and honestly, she didn't see how he'd ever turn into the General the Rebellion needed.

Healer Che pulled back Leia's newly acquired robe and the thick bacta bandage, examining the wound with a shrewd gaze. "I'd prefer it if you stayed the rest of the day in my ward, but given your apparent unwillingness to do so, I only ask that you return in the morning so I can have peace of mind that you've fully healed."

"Thank you," Leia replied with a small smile. "For everything, Healer Che."

The moment was interrupted once again as the large doors opened and Anakin barreled out, followed by a large group of various beings all wearing Jedi robes.

"Leia!" Anakin yelled, running into her arms with such force he almost knocked her over. "You're okay! I knew you'd be alright! I just knew it!"

"I'm perfectly fine." Leia ran her hands through his soft hair. "Have you been behaving?"

Anakin pulled back and raised a brow. "Yeah. Have you?"

"It's good to see you up and about, Leia." Qui-Gon failed to hide his amusement as he too stepped toward her. "What you did on Tatooine-"

"Was nothing." Leia interrupted with a shake of her head.

Qui-Gon leaned down closer to her. "I was going to say what you did was both needlessly reckless and dangerous. You nearly got yourself killed."

Aghast, Leia crossed her arms, "Somebody had to save your hide!"

"Young Leia, you must be." A short green being with big ears pointed his cane at her. "Told us, Qui-Gon has, about your skill with a blaster."

Leia raised a brow at the aforementioned Jedi and smirked. "I'm sure his recount of events was as humble as he is. After all, he seems to think he would have fared quite well without my intervention."

"Come, tell us in your own words, you will." The being lightly tapped his cane on the floor. "If mind, Master Che does not."

Healer Che's face softened as she looked at Anakin. "I'll wait right here, Master Yoda. I'd like to speak to young Anakin for a moment anyway."

Anakin had yet to let go of Leia's arm and squared his shoulders defensively. "Why me?"

Leia gave Anakin a gentle nudge toward Healer Che. "Be nice, Ani."

Leia followed the two Jedi Council members into the room, letting the door close behind her with a hiss of the hydraulics.

"Miss Skywalker," the taller man bowed his head slightly. "I'm Master Mace Windu and this is Grandmaster Yoda. Please take a seat."

"Call me Leia." She smiled back and took a seat near the window where the warm sunlight could hit her aching back. "I must admit, I'm a little curious as to why you'd wish to speak to me."

"Curious you are." Master Yoda tapped his cane on the floor gently. "Trust us you do not."

"Trust is something to be earned, Master Yoda." Leia replied in as polite a tone as she could. "While I fully understand the regard the galaxy holds for the Jedi, I will not blindly place the care of Anakin to anyone."

"It was your mother's wish that he be trained, was it not?" Master Windu pinned her with his stare. "She gave his care over to Master Jinn for that very reason."

"Have you agreed to train him then?" Leia shot back, unwilling to be backed into a corner.

"That's yet to be decided." Master Windu leaned back in his chair. "What will you do if he is to be trained?"

"I will either find myself a job and housing here on Coruscant or I will return to Tatooine and do my best to free his mother." Leia answered.

"You have no desire to be trained yourself?" Master Windu's question caught Leia off guard.

"Me?" Leia almost laughed. "I have no potential whatsoever to become a Jedi."

"Hmm." Master Yoda closed his eyes though in deep thought.

A nagging feeling took hold and Leia couldn't stand the prolonged silence. What was with all of these questions? Leia closed her eyes and took a deep breath, doing her best to calm both her mind and heart. It would do no good to have a full blown panic attack. Jedi could read minds - or so she'd heard - and she was in a building full of them. What would they find in her mind? Would they see that she was from a different time? Should she outright tell them? Should she warn them about the darkness that laid in wait for the entire galaxy?

_Will they believe me?_

They had information, knowledge long lost in the wars, at their fingertips. They could very well know a way to get her back to her right time. She had to trust that she had ended up here of all places for a reason. No, Leia couldn't ever say that she truly believed in the Force. She was too straight forward of a thinker to believe in something she couldn't see or touch. But given her current situation, she was willing to hope that something would turn out right. It had to. So much had already gone awry.

She stood up and started to pace, doing her best to brush the feeling away. She glanced out the window, seeing the sun cast an orange hue over the cityscape of Coruscant. It truly was beautiful. She shut her eyes for a moment and an image was brought to the forefront of her mind. The beam hit Scarif creating a tidal wave of death and destruction.

Unsure of why she was seeing this, Leia shook her head, mentally trying to break free from the memory. Still the images kept creeping up, memories she'd long put to the back of her mind. A past she could no longer return to.

"Such darkness." Yoda opened his eyes and put his head down. "Such pain."

"Excuse me?" Leia shook her head to break herself from the tumult of images. "I'm sorry, I seem to have zoned out for a moment."

"Visions you have." Yoda put a clawed hand to his head. "Powerful visions."

_Visions? He thinks they're visions?_  Leia wanted to scream. She'd been there! She'd lived it! She watched as people she cared about, that she was responsible for, carry out orders that ended with their own demise at the hands of the Emperor and his puppets. She  _wished_  they'd only been visions. Even her own dreams brought no escape from the horrors she'd witnessed.

"How long have you had visions like this?" Master Windu pinned her with a dark look.

"As long as I can remember." Leia answered in a wry tone, deciding that 'visions', was a close enough cover for anything they might garner from her unprotected mind. "And I truly don't appreciate you delving into my thoughts announced."

"You were projecting them quite loudly." Master Windu glared, reaching up to rub his temples.

"Put aside these dark thoughts you must." Yoda urged her. "Moving forward the future always is. Set in stone it is not."

"What if it is?" Leia leaned forward, clasping her hands together. "What if these visions show exactly what will happen? How can I ignore that?"

"Consequences all actions have." Master Yoda answered. "By trying to change the outcome an even worse future you could create."

"I doubt that." Leia muttered.

Masters Windu and Yoda shared a look that set Leia on edge. It was rude to have silent conversations when she was sitting right there. She crossed her arms, burying her hands into the odd smelling robe and let out a sigh. This really wasn't going as well as she hoped it would.

"We need time to think on this." Master Windu waved a hand toward the door. "I'll have Master Jinn set you up with a place to stay until we can come to a final decision about your brother. Please send him and padawan Kenobi in on your way out."

"Thank you for your time." Leia stood and walked away.

She was confused as to why they wanted to speak to her in the first place. The entire conversation barely lasted ten minutes and in that time she'd given them no useful information. Nor had she received any in return. It only secured her stance on keeping her mouth shut about her time travel experience. If they were so unwilling to entertain her so called 'visions' they certainly wouldn't like to know that she'd actually been there.

Anakin's laughter greeted her when the doors opened and she allowed herself to smile at the sound. Healer Che apparently had a better bedside manner when dealing with younger people and was sitting on the floor next to Anakin as though she too was a child.

"They would like to see you both." Leia addressed Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, stepping out of their way.

"You're back!" Anakin jumped up and darted to her side. "Look! Healer Che healed the burn on my arm!"

"It is." Leia examined the unmarred skin, wondering when he'd had the time to injure himself in the first place. "Maybe one day she will train you to do the same for others."

Anakin's eyes narrowed. "Nah. I want to be a Jedi Knight and have a wizard lightsaber like Master Qui-Gon!"

In truth, Leia could imagine just that. She could see Anakin growing up to be a fine Jedi Knight. With his big heart and unwavering optimism, he would make a wonderful peace keeper. All she had to do was make sure nothing would get in his way.

Once again, Leia wondered where Anakin was in her time. Was he still on Tatooine? And the even worse thought was that the child she'd come to care for had been one of the Jedi Knights that gave his life during the rise of the Empire. No, that would never happen. Not if she had anything to say about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? How do you like the way Leia's presence has changed things so far?
> 
> Next chapter: The Battle of Naboo
> 
> Leia goes to Naboo. How will she help? What will happen when she meets Sheev Palpatine? How will her second confrontation with Darth Maul go? What’s going on with her blood work? What will the Jedi High Council do with Leia and Anakin.

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for a beta if there is anyone willing.


End file.
